My Fair Lady Is My Maid
by green-mermaid
Summary: What if Tomoyo's company went into a bankruptcy and became poor so that she should be a maid at Eriol's grandpa mansion? The worst thing was she would be his personal maid!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... not even a character (Eriol-sama)

Anyway... I'm in a **very long **holiday and don't know what to do. Any idea? I take Mandarin Language course, though... And, here I am... writing a new other story... I know that I'm wrong. I mean... I haven't even finished my other fic. Gomen!!! And I also have Harry Potter fic to do... never mind! I'll finish it... (hope so).

* * *

**My Fair Lady Is My Maid, chapter 1 **

**By green-mermaid

* * *

**

**_Tomoyo's POV _**

"Tomoyo! Look!"

An auburn locked girl slowly broke her running. She finally stopped in front of a raven haired girl whom she called Tomoyo. The girl with lavender eyes looked up to her best friend, still tidying up her book on her school desk.

It was nearly four p.m. Time to go back home from a tiring day at school. Everybody had tidied up their book and readied to go out from the classroom. There were even some of the students who already outside the school, unwillingly to be inside the building any longer.

"Sakura, what make you in a rush?" Tomoyo gave her usual comforting smile.

Sakura panted heavily before smiling gaily to her companion. "Look! I found this pamphlet in front of the station,"

Sakura gave a colorful paper to Tomoyo. There were four dots at the corners of the paper. It was clearly because of the pins that attached to the paper when it was on the station board. Tomoyo read the attractive big words on the paper while walking outside the classroom with her cousin.

"Looking for a maid for a big mansion at the Hikagi cliff. For more information, call 533-06xx... One hour 1,000 yen,"

Tomoyo paused. Sakura smiled. The lavender eyes girl yelled spontaneously, eyes still on the paper. "One hour for 1,000 yen!?!?! Woah!! That's too much!"

Sakura nodded her head for many times before she pointed into a part of the paper. "And here, look! There are also addition pay for food and transportation. You can live there and moreover, if you know how to nurse, there is also addition money. Isn't it great?"

"Wow! It's... really... wow! I don't expect that there is a job like this! I'll take it!"

"Yep! But, Tomoyo, is it really okay? Don't you think it's a bit weird? I mean, if you only nurse, why is the pay too much? And I heard there's a ghost at the mansion. There was a loud moaning of old people. They also said that there was a lady crying,"

Tomoyo was sure that her best friend's body shook a bit because of her frightened thought. Tomoyo smiled assuring.

"Don't worry! I'm okay! I don't care whether it is a ghost, a maniac, I must get this job! Since my mother company went to a bankruptcy and she went outside of the country, I have troubled you much, Sakura. I even live in your house,"

"Don't be such a fuss. My brother and father also like you. And you help me in my study," Sakura walked happily.

_Wow... one hour 1,000 yen? Where else can I find this big chance? Ahh... I don't care for ghosts. Ten thousand yen, here I come!! _

"Tomoyo? Tomoyo? Do you hear me?!" Sakura waved her hands in front of the giggling without any reason girl.

"Huh? Yeah?" Tomoyo smiled happily.

"Oh... never mind," Sakura shrugged off her shoulder. She knew that her best friend would never listen anything if she had seen a job opportunity.

"Come on,... I'm listening," Tomoyo tugged Sakura's sleeve.

"...The guy whom I wanted to tell you had passed," Sakura smiled sheepishly.

"Oh... that erm... Chinese boy, Siaolong?" Tomoyo put her fore finger in front of her lips.

"Syaoran, Tomoyo," Sakura sighed helplessly.

"Oh... okay... Syaorin,"

Sakura's shoulder turned down, feeling very helpless. She couldn't help her best friend in memorizing a boy's name. It was a miracle if she could memorize her male classmate, even for the most popular lad, Eriol Hiiragizawa. Sakura knew what could make Tomoyo happy was only money.

Since her mother left her without saying anything to the beautiful girl to outside country, she had to have many jobs at once to support herself. Feeling pity to her only cousin, Sakura pleaded to her father to have Tomoyo lived in their house. Her father and brother, of course, didn't really mind since they were still her family.

But, Tomoyo, on the other hand, feeling guilty for troubling them and always gave them money that she got from her job to Sakura's father. At first, Sakura's father was very confused what to do with the money. But, he finally made a bank account for Tomoyo secretly and put the money there.

"Tomoyo... it's Syaoran. He is so great... Eriol is very handsome too. He is really worthy for being our school's prince. But, for me, Syaoran is more attractive," Sakura let out a long sigh, remembering the Chinese boy face in her brain.

"Hey, Sakura... look!! The canteen lady gave me this after I helped her in the canteen this afternoon! Isn't she so kind?" Tomoyo showed a box of a small cake.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo with pity. She didn't know who to pity or even what to pity. Was it herself because Tomoyo never heard her feeling towards Syaoran? Or was it because she pitied Tomoyo because she never had a dictionary of boys in her head? Or was it because she pitied the boys because they drooling over a girl who only think about money, food, money, and then food?

She, herself, guaranteed whether which Tomoyo would prefer: Sakura or money. She had jokingly asked her best friend about that thing and without any second, the girl replied quickly: "Of course money!"

Sakura was frozen. Tomoyo stared at her without any guilt and hesitation. After an awkward of silent, Tomoyo chuckled for a while. She finally stared at the emerald eyes girl again with the same face she had before, saying "Just kidding,"

Since that time, Sakura never asked her again that question though she still didn't get the true answer for her question. But, Sakura thought that it didn't matter which Tomoyo preferred. Because of that unusual behavior of Tomoyo that made her interesting.

What make her more interesting was because everybody at the school thought that the lavender girl was a princess from the old Japan kingdom. And everybody thought that she, at least, had seven billion yen on her bank account in Swiss. Sakura never denied or agreed this rumor. It was only her who knew that Tomoyo was a homeless girl and stayed in her house.

Beside, she thought it was really amusing to see everybody thought Tomoyo was a princess. What if they found out the truth? What if there was somebody who dared to say that Tomoyo's a poor? That's gotta be interesting and she won't miss interesting things.

"Anyway... you will go to the mansion today?" Sakura pointed the manor at the cliff.

Tomoyo looked at the manor. There was at least four high mini-castle surrounding the manor. In the center, there was a big rectangular building. Tomoyo could see twelve windows which arrange into three rows with 4 windows each row. One of the twelve windows was in lit of yellow light. Bats flied around the castle, making the castle looked frightening.

Tomoyo looked back to Sakura with a determine eyes. "Yep! Why?"

Sakura didn't know how to explain that 'why' question of Tomoyo. Both of them had seen the frightening aura around the castle but the girl in front of her looked like she only saw the black manor like any other house.

Feeling very confuse what to say, she only grinded her saliva to her own throat. "Never mind. Good luck!"

Tomoyo, once again, nodded without hesitation. "Thanks! See ya later!"

**_

* * *

Eriol's POV _**

A boy with navy-black haired showed his displeased face. He put his palm on his chin. He didn't know who or what that made him displease. Was it his grandfather who made him stayed at his mansion because both of his parents would go abroad to Philippine? Or was it his parents because they were too irresponsible over him and just left him alone with his grandfather who was _weird_? Or was it his female friends who kept giving him chocolates, cakes, and cookies everyday?

_Do they want to make me fat or what?! _

With grumbling, he grabbed his bag which full of cookies (which he thought would send it into the trash bin as long as he reached his grandfather mansion). Not for a while, a Chinese boy, walked towards the discourage boy.

"Yo! What's wrong, Eriol? Something's bothering you?"

"Syaoran. Nice to see you," Eriol looked up to meet a couple of amber eyes before hung his head again, seeing the floor tile as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hey... your tone didn't show what you said before. You said it as if 'Oh, I'm a dead-boy' or something like that,"

Eriol paused walking for a while, looked like realized of something. "You're right! If I suicide myself, I don't need to meet my weird grandpa! Why I didn't think about this earlier?"

Syaoran gawked at his best friend awkwardly. "Hey... easy, mate... Do you strike your head into a pillar of something?"

"No! I'm fine! Wait... yes, I can strike my head into a pillar until I die! Syaoran, you're so clever today!!" Eriol said gaily. He quickly ran into the nearest pillar.

Syaoran quickly grabbed him for a further silly action in the middle of main corridor of their school. "Wait... you don't need to die just because you will see your grandpa, okay?"

Being dragged by his best friend, Eriol's hand still trying to reach the pillar he just now hugged. After made sure that he had dragged far enough from any pillars around, Syaoran released him. Eriol cleansed and patted his shoulder slightly to make his uniform tidy.

"Eriol,"

"Hmm?" still cleansed his uniform.

"Don't act fool now. Not now," Syaoran said coldly to his best friend.

"Why..." Eriol didn't finish his sentence.

He looked up and met two girls walking side to side. One of them had auburn hair and emerald eyes. She looked energetic for a girl but looked cute. Not too tomboy, but not too girly.

The other girl seemed very composed and calm to herself. She had raven hair and beautiful lavender eyes which twinkling like a star. Eriol didn't know how to describe the lavender girl, she was just... perfect! Indeed, perfect was the right word for her. White skin, beautiful voice, gorgeous figure, perfect smile (A/N: read again Tomoyo's POV!! She's actually giggling and wondering about the money!!!), ...

Eriol wanted badly to stop her from walking away but he even didn't know her name.

"Sakura is so pretty today..." Syaoran let out a soft mumble.

"Sakura?"

"Yep! The girl who walks beside the Princess of Seijou High," Syaoran answered him happily.

"... who?"

Syaoran gawked at Eriol. "Where are you living on, Eriol?! The Mars?!" He wanted to say that to Eriol, very badly. But, he knew that sometimes Eriol indeed lived in his _Mars_, aka La La La Land.

"You don't know Daidouji-san? She is the princess of Seijou High. Many boys were drooling over her. Everybody agreed that she must be a princess from old Japanese kingdom and very rich. Not to mention she is also talented in every subject. From sewing to computer," Syaoran continued walking through the school north gate.

"Just plainly answer me, which one of the girls is Tomoyo? And which one is Sakura?"

"The one who walks beside Sakura is Tomoyo. And the one who walks beside Tomoyo is Sakura," Syaoran teased Eriol calmly.

"Syaoran... which one do you prefer?" Eriol gripped Syaoran's shoulder.

"Hmm?"

"I kill you with: throwing you into the river, or burning you, or mutilating you, or..."

"Not even any single option. Thanks!" Syaoran walked faster (which Eriol followed him too). "OK, the auburn hair is Sakura. And the raven one is Tomoyo. I warned you, if you ever fell in love with Sakura, our friendship ends here," Syaoran glared at Eriol seriously.

"Hey... you already have Meilin, why should you also have Sakura? What if right now I tell you that I love her at the first sight?" Eriol chuckled.

"Eriol... I'm not kidding here," Syaoran stared at Eriol, giving his grumpy but serious face.

"Oh... okay..." Eriol knew that Syaoran disliked Meilin, his cousin who also his fiancé. He wouldn't hate that girl if only the girl was merely a cousin. What made him disliked the girl was because the girl was his fiancé which his family chose for him.

It was merely normal in Syaoran's family to have the engagement because of family's will. After all, they are the only successor of an old Chinese clan and his mother wanted to make a pure successor for the clan.

"Now that I mentioned it, you must be feel the same like me," Eriol walked beside him

"Erm... What are we talking about?" Syaoran asked calmly.

"Engagement..."

"Who is engaged?" Syaoran asked innocently.

"Is there any person in here beside us? Except, there is a ghost here. But, I don't think that a ghost will have an engagement," Eriol sighed.

Both of them didn't say anything. Syaoran knew that Eriol disliked girls. Not that he was a gay. But he hate hearing their squealing and giggling, especially when they _kindly _gave him chocolates, cakes, and cookies everyday like a man only ate those and never knew there was a food named rice.

Syaoran, on the other hand, never bothered if there were girls who gave him those. He knew that the more you showed that you were untouchable; the more curiosity the girls had on you and that meant the more girls would 'bother' you. That 'bother' word was quoted from Eriol. He never felt the girls' attention to him was bothering.

"Oh... come on! Don't be that discourage! Engagement isn't that bad if you just do the ceremonial and won't meet your fiancé until you finished you college," Syaoran patted Eriol's shoulder hardly.

Feeling death glares which Eriol threw to him, he quickly added "Or maybe, yes. It's very dreadful,"

Syaoran didn't dare to look at his friend's eyes. He spontaneously cowered when Eriol threw such a death and cold glares to him. For Syaoran, Eriol's stare meant: "I am ready to kill you,"

"Saying about engagement, how is Meilin, Syaoran?"

"I heard that the cake here is delicious," Syaoran quickly changed the topic and pointed to the nearest café at their right.

Now, Eriol and Syaoran both stared to each other. There was a thick aura from both of them. Either Eriol or Syaoran were ready to shut one another mouth.

"Do you know that in eighteenth century if you disturbed other pedestrian in Geneva, you should pay fee around US $1000?"

_WHACK! _

"Yamazaki... and Chiharu?" Eriol spontaneously forgot his 'glaring fight' with Syaoran.

Syaoran turned his attention to the new-comers, sweat dropping. Believing what Yamazaki had said, he changed his position and made a space enough for one person. Eriol smiled slyly when he saw his best friend did so, but didn't say anything. Instead, he was more interested to ask what the couple did around there.

"Where are you going?" Eriol asked.

"Yamazaki, quit it! Oh... hello, Eriol, Syaoran," Chiharu looked up from the lad she just now hit. "We are going to that café. I heard that the _tiramisu _is delicious! Want to join us?"

"Do you know that..."

_WHACK! _

"Sure, why not? Yamazaki, is it true that we should pay US $1000 for..."

Syaoran's question was unfinished. He was snapped by Chiharu's shouting and Eriol's calm answer, "No! It's a lie!"

Syaoran finally went chatting and walking with Yamazaki to the café because frustrated (his sentence was snapped by two persons). Chiharu ignored them and more concerned to the navy boy in front of him, "What happened, Eriol? Are you going with us?"

"Nothing happened. Just sort of things happen these days. And I want to go with you all, but, my grandpa won't forgive me if I come home late. Sorry,"

Chiharu merely shrugged her shoulder. She didn't want to argue much with Eriol. Eriol's grandpa was a bit... eccentric and traditional anyway and she didn't want to bother the tradition.

"You don't have to say sorry. It's okay. I understand. See ya!" Chiharu waved to him and ran towards Syaoran and his boyfriend.

"Uhm! See ya!" Eriol replied her and continued walking to his grandfather's mansion, at Hikagi cliff.

Eriol didn't have any feelings that that evening would change his life for forever. Not until he reached his grandfather's mansion and met someone who was the reason which made his life change.

- **To Be Continued -

* * *

**

**A/N: ukh... I won't comment anything... I don't know what to say. Anyhow... please review or else I will fill this world with my tears (it's impossible, though). **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Not even Eriol-sama...

Hey... actually, is there someone here that could answer me how much money is it usually to work one hour in Japan? I had searched in the net, but don't find it (not really searched it though). Anyway... here is the second chapter. And thanks for those you had spared a minute of their time to review me! - hugs the reviewers -

* * *

**My Fair Lady Is My Maid, chapter 2**

**By green-mermaid

* * *

**

_**Eriol's POV**_

The sun was nearly set himself to his own world when a navy blue haired boy entered his grandfather's manor. A sound of creaked door filled the nearly empty room. Although the manor seemed very dark and gloomy if you saw it from outside, but inside the manor was actually filled with crystal lamp here and there.

Eriol didn't bother to release his shoes and entered the mansion, making the clean and bright marble floor filled with a little bit dust which his shoes brought in. The young master entered the Main Hall which his grandfather usually was there just for killing time on his cozy chair (for Eriol, it looked like throne).

"Grandpa, are you here?" Eriol peeked a little but found no one. He finally noticed that there was a piece of paper on the mahogany table in front of the chair.

_Master Hiiragizawa is ill. I bring him to the hospital. No need to go to the hospital. A new maid will prepare food for you. _

_- Katleen_

Eriol sighed at the note. Katleen was his nurse since he was a baby and that's why he always treated her as his own grandma. He put back the note to the table and walked out from the Main Hall. He walked upstairs to his own room and thought about a little rest after a tiring day in school.

It was when Eriol opened his room door and his face met a quite wet rag. After the wet rag met his face, he could hear a scream of a girl and a quite loud thud. The rag finally let Eriol to have his vision again as it fell to the floor. Feeling furious that somebody would treat him like that, he spontaneously yelled at the girl.

"You! Do you know who am I! Why are you in my room anyway!"

The girl slowly moved her attention from the million yen vase to the young master. Hugging the medium size vase tightly, she watched the new-comer. From his uniform, she could see that he was at the same school as hers. Not to forget, quite handsome. And his behavior looked like a young master.

But, for Tomoyo, boys were the same to her. How good they looked, they didn't have much difference with the alligator. Deceitful and full of fouls. Tomoyo couldn't forget how her father had treated her mother. He had left Tomoyo and her mother alone to stand up by themselves.

"What! Hadn't your mother taught you any manner before! Don't you know if you want to know someone, you must first tell about yourself!" Tomoyo was more furious looking at the boy. She couldn't stand for young master like the boy in front of her.

Eriol, on the other hand, shocked because of this girl's reply. He didn't expect that the small and tiny girl would yell back to him. Moreover, she just put the vase on its proper place again, ignoring the young master completely. She didn't even look at his face or begging for forgiveness. Eriol noticed something about the girl: she cared for the China vase more than him!

"You... Why I have to introduce myself to someone like you!"

"Yep! It's in the right place now! Hohh... My heart almost stopped when seeing this vase fell down," Tomoyo let out a soft relieved sigh.

"HEY! I'm talking to you!"

"Akh! What are you doing! Don't you know that I need three hours just to mop the marble floor! And now, you're using your shoes inside the house! Are you nuts?" Tomoyo, for the third times, ignored him.

"How about you! Don't you know that you had thrown that rag into my face!" Eriol increased his tone. Eriol pointed his face. He could be very quiet sometime, but looking at this girl behavior made his head hot.

"What! The rag into your face?" Tomoyo's eyes widened.

Deep inside his heart, Eriol let out a relieved sigh that the girl finally noticed his words. He just noticed something about the girl: The more he watched her, the more she looked like his school Princess. But, a Princess wouldn't work as a maid, right?

"Ahh... too bad! Now the rag is on the floor you had just stepped. I should clean it again," Tomoyo whined softly.

_WHAT! What she just said! She is giving more attention to the old and wet rag than my face! Am I really the only grandson of Hiiragizawa Company which had links to all of the country in the world for its multi-business cooperation? Had I entered the wrong mansion!_

"YA! Don't you think you miss something here!" Eriol yelled again the lavender-eyes girl who was about to stepped out from his room.

Tomoyo looked at the boy once more. She thought very hard. She didn't think she missed something. She had mopped the floor, tidied up the bed, cleaned the full of dust desk, and arranged the books on the big shelf in alphabetic words. What had she missed?

"Ah! Of course! I almost forget," Tomoyo smiled happily.

Eriol didn't dare to let out a relieved sigh this time. Instead, he cocked his eyebrow. Being with this lavender-eyes girl made him let out more patience than he thought. He might choose not to see this girl often. Or else, his life-time would cut into half every time they met.

"I forget to tell you that don't forget to release your shoes inside the house! And, I had ironed your clothes. I had put it into the closet," Tomoyo pointed to the mahogany closet before she closed the white door of Eriol's room, leaving the young master stood there alone with his opened jaw.

A sound of door closing made Eriol snapped into reality again.

_What! Who is that girl! How dare she... She... Does she know that I'm the young master here?_

"WAIT! You ... You can't insult me like this!" Eriol opened the door again and let the door made a loud sound of BLAM, following the raven-haired girl.

_Tomorrow morning..._

Syaoran stopped his pace when he saw a figure he had known for 6 years or more. The figure just stood in front of the entrance gate as if he waited for something, or maybe _someone. _Syaoran was way much familiar with that expression.

If he walked towards that figure, he wouldn't have free time for himself for that day. His day would fill with complains, complains and complains. And Syaoran hated listening to _that guy's _complains when he showed such a moody expression in the morning.

So, it was then when Syaoran tried to enter the school from the back gate, Eriol had noticed his best friend and glared darkly to the Chinese born boy. Eriol hastened his pace and finally managed to grip his best friend, like a hawk gripped a defenseless little turtle.

"Where are you going exactly, Syaoran? You sure don't forget that the entrance gate is here, right?"

"Err... I forgot to bring my Math homework. Then I decided to go home. But, seeing my friend like this, I can't just walk out like that, right?" Syaoran grinned sheepishly to the guy with eyeglasses.

"Of course, you can't and mustn't walk out like what you've tried to, eh?" Eriol glared more darkly the amber eyes boy who could only nodded harshly.

"Of course! That's what friends for, right? So, what's problem?" Syaoran tried his best to show his smile, though his smile turned out to be grimly.

"It's the new maid in my grandpa's mansion, that's the problem!"

'_Ahh...it won't stop till tomorrow... this is bad,' _Syaoran thought. He couldn't do anything but smiled comfortingly (in forced way) to his companion.

* * *

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

"Hachoo!"

Sakura looked up from her English textbook to her best friend. She gave her concerned look to the lavender eyes girl.

"Do you catch flu?" Sakura gave her tissue to Tomoyo.

"I don't think so. Someone must be talking about me right now," Tomoyo merely shrugged off her shoulder and took Sakura's tissue.

Sakura cocked her eyebrow but didn't say anything. Instead she turned back to Tomoyo's English homework, copying it to her own book. "Tomoyo, how is your new job?"

Tomoyo didn't look up from the magazine she read, looking from the job advertisement part. "Great... except that young master is the problem,"

"Young... master? Who?" This caught Sakura's attention. Tomoyo never talked about boys. Not even once. But now? There was a young master name in Tomoyo's smart and creative brain.

"Uh-huh... he didn't wear off his shoes when he entered the mansion. And he even yelled at me. Duh! Hate to think about him again," Tomoyo hit her forehead slightly. She didn't like talking about boys, especially _that boy. _

"Oh... seems interesting. What is he looked like?" Sakura grinned.

"You would never want to meet him. He is like _henohenomoheji _(1)-san. Add eyeglasses and then that's what he looked like," Tomoyo nodded a little.

Sakura drew an image of _henohenomoheji_'s simple facein her mind but then gawked at Tomoyo. "Err... that's... a little bit... extreme. Don't you think?"

"Not really... Ah!" Tomoyo finally shouted shortly. Sakura titled her head, questioning why her best friend shouted suddenly.

"Like him! The young master is very alike him. That navy boy haired at the corridor, Sakura," Tomoyo pointed to a lad which quite tall, with navy haired and almost grey eyes boy. He was walking alone in the corridor, looking for something or _someone. _

"Hiiragizawa-kun? You're working for him? Don't you know if the female students in this school know this, you'll be beaten by them?" Sakura asked in concerned voice.

"Really? For me, he isn't that great," Tomoyo drank her Strawberry milk ignorantly. After a few second, a soft 'sruttt' sound was out from the carton, signing that the carton was now empty.

"Tomoyo... you better keep it as a secret that you work in Eriol's mansion. That's my suggestion for you," Sakura replied her best friend. Sometimes, Tomoyo was really worried her. She was way too ignorant. She could be very caring for Sakura but when it came to herself? She was completely 100 pure ignorant to herself.

"Don't worry about me. I will go to the library, should return a book," Tomoyo smiled to Sakura happily. She opened her old bag and reached for a novel that she borrowed yesterday.

"Tomo-" Sakura couldn't finish her sentence since her companion was already dashing to the library. Sighing to herself, she continued working on her English homework.

After a while, Sakura could feel a presence of someone in front of her. She looked up to see the guy only for meeting two orbs of energetic amber eyes looking at her. The new companion grinned to the blushing girl.

"I guess you haven't made the English homework too, eh? Can I join you copying the homework?" the Chinese lad asked.

"Ahh... Uhh... Sure! Suit yourself," Sakura said in rattle voice.

Tomoyo walked happily to the library. She always loved library, since she didn't need to buy a book to read it. So, the price was much lower than if she bought a book. Lucky for her that she could read a book quickly. She only needed a few hours to read the whole series of _Narnia. _Moreover, since the librarian had known her, sometimes she gave the lavender girl discount for the book's fee.

Tomoyo walked silently at the aisle between the science-fiction book-selves. Her eyes scanned the book titles quickly. She had read most of them and she felt a little bit bored since she didn't find any interesting book. It was then when she finally noticed that there was a little space in the corner of the library.

It was looked like abandoned. Feeling curious about this new space that she had found, Tomoyo walked towards the room. She suddenly heard two people talking softly. She was about to quit the space when she glimpsed a familiar navy hair. She stopped her pace and stepped a little closer to the room.

"Kaho, how about being my fiancé?" the lad asked.

Tomoyo put her hands in front of her mouth. She was shocked hearing that sentence. She didn't know why but she suddenly felt something fell into her lung when she heard the sentence. Was it because she shocked about that "fiancé" word or because other reasons? She didn't know the answer and didn't want to know either. But she quickly shooed that feeling away. She tried not to create any sound at all.

The soft auburn hair girl inside the room didn't say anything. She just looked up at the young master, searching for a right word what to say to the lad. "Eriol, we're only 18,"

"Then?" Eriol replied shortly.

Kaho looked away. She slid a few of her waist-length hair to her back-ear, making her vision clearer. But that gesture also to make her delayed her answer for the Prince.

"Eriol, you do know that I want to be the international pianist. And being a wife of Hiiragizawa heir,... I won't have much time to practice my piano which I love most," Kaho gave the lad a small smile.

"... I see. I just thought... we've been together since 2 years ago and my grandpa is ill. He always wants me to engage with someone. I think it's better I engage with a girl whom I know than a girl who I even didn't know anything about her at all," Eriol replied with depressed voice.

Tomoyo looked down. Somehow she felt really discourage to borrow any book again. She stepped out slowly from the abandoned space. She didn't want to make any single sound that would make the couple thought that she eavesdropped them though the truth was correct. She was successfully walked out the space without both of them noticing everything. Or that's what she thought.

Eriol stood up and tried to calm himself for being dumped by a girl whom had been with him for 2 years. Their relationship was in secret. None of a student, except Syaoran, that knew he's going out with the most talented pianist in the Seijou High.

True, that Eriol disliked girls. But with Kaho, he felt he was the same as the auburn girl. She had also another face behind her usual face. She was a fake when she was with everybody except Eriol and Syaoran.

Eriol met Kaho at a party that his family held. Both of them finally realized that both of them had a "mask" for every event. But, because that "mask" they understood each other and kept themselves in the pearl shell. Both of them didn't even think about going out from the shell and met the colorful world.

"Come on. The bell will ring soon," Eriol gave his hand to Kaho, guiding her to the outside of the Library.

Kaho smiled softly before held Eriol's hand gently. "I'm sorry, Eriol"

Eriol gave him a simple smile which he had practiced since he was a child. He had known how to show a smile even though he wasn't in the mood to smile. Being born in the rich family which had a good relation with many noble people, he was trained for that since he was three years old.

Eriol guided the auburn haired girl to outside of the abandoned place. But something caught his eyes. A soft purple ribbon on the dusty floor. The ribbon was actually quite simple but elegant. He removed the ribbon from the floor and showed it to his female companion.

"Is it yours?"

Kaho looked at the ribbon curiously. "No,... I don't think so. I dislike purple," Kaho shrugged off her shoulder ignorantly. Somehow, she felt something bad about the ribbon. Her heart wasn't in easy at all.

Eriol looked the ribbon more intensely, feeling very curious whose ribbon was that. And why he could be this curious just because of a ribbon? After some time, he could hear that Kaho called his name and asked him to go outside of the Library. Eriol gave a slight nod to the girl and put the ribbon to his pocket.

_I will search for the owner of this ribbon..._

_

* * *

After school hour..._

"IT LOST!" Tomoyo rummaged her school bag. She had removed all of her books and things from her school bag but found nothing at the bag. She was nearly cried when she couldn't find the most precious thing from her mother to her.

"What is lost, Tomoyo?" Sakura walked towards the panicked girl. The emerald eyes girl hugged her schoolbag tightly.

"My mother's ribbon! It lost, Sakura! I remember that I always keep it in my pocket. But, then it lost. I thought I might keep it in my schoolbag but it also wasn't in there. Ahh what should I do now?" Tomoyo whined.

"Have you searched inside the toilet? How about the library? Or maybe at the lost thing administration?" Sakura said patiently. She knew how precious the ribbon for Tomoyo. Having a single parent made her loved her mother very much. And that's why she always had a special box only for the things that her mother had given her. But that ribbon was special. It was a ribbon that her mother got from her first love and her mother loved it very much.

"No, the answer is all no. I had searched the toilet, the library, the canteen, the hall, the garden, but found nothing. I had checked at the lost thing administration too, but they said there's no purple ribbon," Tomoyo sat sadly on her chair, leaving her school books in a mess.

Sakura didn't say anything. At this state, Tomoyo was not only depressed but also frustrated. Whatever she said would only make the raven haired girl more depress. "Well... why don't you check again tomorrow? You have a work today," Sakura helped her best friend inserting each book into the leather brown schoolbag.

Tomoyo sighed loudly. She lost her spirit in work. She wasn't in a mood of working right now when the ribbon lost. But, she didn't have any other choice. She could only hope that whoever had found it would give it back to her.

**- To Be Continued - **

(1) _henohenomoheji _is a draw of a (silly) person with hiragana word. The first two _he _words are for the eyebrows. The _no _words are for the eyes. The _mo _word is for the nose. The last _he _word is for sad lips. And the _ji _word is for the face. In Japan, this is a well-known face draw.

* * *

**Author Blabbering: Yep... Kaho was in the same age with them (18 years-old). Anyway, please give a minute of your life to review me... pleading eyes. I would be very grateful if you do that! **


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: sad but true, I don't own anything... just borrow the characters from CLAMP for fun. But, I do have Eriol's grandpa (any idea about his name?), Katleen, and the new character, Soji.

Heya! -giving candies and chocolates to all the reviewers- BIG THANKIES! You really lit up my day! So, now, here it is the next chapter. I can't say when will this story go on, but it seems gotta be a very long story. -smiling like an idiot because of your reviews-

* * *

**My Fair Lady Is My Maid, chapter 3**

**By green-mermaid

* * *

**

A sweat dropped from the Eriol's ivory skin. He glanced over to see a clock that had been hanging in his grandfather's living room. The clock let out a soft 'tick-tock' as its quickest needle journeyed its railway. Thirty minutes had passed since his grandpa got home and had his usual lecture.

Eriol shifted his eyes from the clock to the white ceiling above him. He could see the crystal lamps diverted the light into mesmerizing colors. But for the boy who was full of boredom, it didn't interest him at all. After all, he didn't know any other lamp beside crystal lamp.

For him, all lamps in this world were covered with crystals just like at his grandpa's mansion, or his family resting villa, or his _own _Tropical Summer villa, or just like his used to be mansion. Since his father and mother now abroad, the mansion was abandoned, and here he was now. His grandfather's living room, listening to the elder about being ... _engaged. _

He kept telling to himself why should he live here? He had been 18, for God's sake! It's fine for him to live alone in that big mansion. Besides, he is a guy, not a boy anymore! Why should he still listen his parents saying? Or for the horrible part, listening his grandpa blabbering about _engagement _with girls-whom-I-don't-know-and-I-don't-want-to-know.

_It is already 30 minutes... then I should only wait for another half an hour... _

Eriol sighed heavily, feeling very tired for the day. He should bear his broken heart with Kaho, his secret girlfriend for 2 years. He was still clueless how he would react in front of the auburn girl tomorrow. Should he be stern to her? Or maybe smile to the girl? Or maybe just like yesterday, giving a secret gesture to the pianist?

All he wanted to do now was sleeping, hoping that it would make his uncertainty vanished as if nothing had happened. The fact was the navy boy couldn't take his grandpa's lecture anymore. He wanted to yell to his grandpa, but then it meant he was being impolite to the elder. He wanted so bad to have someone rescued him from this boredom.

Everyone was fine... just...

"Excuse me, young master? Need a warm towel?"

A soft voice entered Eriol's ears without any permission. Snapping to the reality again from his boredom land, Eriol spontaneously gave a sudden glare and move to the girl who just now put a bit wet but warm towel on his forehead. Not he really minded it. In fact, he was quite glad that the girl had saved him for a while from his grandpa.

But, what the new-comer had done wrong was by putting the towel on his forehead. Eriol hated many things. He hated girls. He hated being touched without his permission. He hated if his properties were being touched by somebody. He hated if there was somebody who snatched his properties, even if he dislike those properties. And there were also other disliking things.

"I warn you, next time, don't touch ..." Eriol took off the towel from his head.

"Master, it's time to have your medicine," Tomoyo ignored the young master and walked towards the old person in front of the young master.

She put a small tray on the table. Giving a three millimeters diameter white medicine to the old man with glass filled with mineral water on her other hand.

"Thank you, Daidouji-san," the old man smiled sincerely to the raven haired girl. The concerned look on the girl now replaced with a contented smile for the old man.

For Tomoyo, who had no grandparents, helping the old man was her most pleasure. She might be just two days in the mansion, but the courtesy the old master gave to her made her felt like she was having a grandpa which made her very happy.

She might not have a father, but for her, Fujitaka, Sakura's father, was her father. She might not have a grandparent, but now that position filled with Eriol's grandpa. And now, she treated Katleen as her grandma and her true mother as her own mother. With Sakura as sister and Touya as brother, she had nothing missing in her life.

Tomoyo put the medicine and the glass back to the tray and readied to dismiss from the room. Eriol didn't want to say a word to the lavender girl. He knew that the girl would _kindly _ignore him. He grumbled under his breath when the girl walked backward and dismissed from the room.

Eriol's grandpa sighed heavily. He noticed Tomoyo's slight glance to him meant: "Don't be so harsh with your grandson since your health isn't very good now". He decided to dismiss Eriol after giving him the last information.

"Actually, Eriol, there's something I want to tell you,"

Eriol looked up and met the tired face of his grandpa. Being an ignorant person as he was, he didn't bother to ask what had happened to the old man or even to think a bit the old man.

"Soji, your step cousin, will be back next week," His grandpa smiled.

This got Eriol's attention. His face was lit up hearing his only (step) cousin would be back from London. His grandpa was actually had two sons. The first one was his late uncle, and the other was his father. Being the first child, his uncle supposed to inherit the family company, but since he's died already the company fell into his father's hand.

But before his uncle passed away, he had a step child which was accepted by the Hiiragizawa family. Having Soji as his only play-mate when he was a child, Eriol was always happy if the boy went back to Japan. Besides, their age difference was not much, only 5 months with Eriol older than the boy.

"Really? That will be nice!" Eriol grinned widely.

Seeing his grandson's happy expression for the first time on that day, the grandpa couldn't do anything but smiled. He asked Eriol to be dismissed from the Family Hall to take a rest. Eriol happily dismissed from the room with a little bit cherish feeling in his heart. He thought he wouldn't have something that would make him happy after what had Kaho did to him today.

* * *

"New young master?" Tomoyo stopped slicing the carrot and paid attention to the senior maid, Katleen. 

Tomoyo looked intensely on the other maid. Her eyes were grey with a few grey hairs on her head, a sign of old. Wrinkles only made the elder woman looked old. But it seemed the woman didn't mind to have those. Instead, she thought it as her pride of being through many experiences.

"Don't stop your work. Keep cutting. His name is Soji Shinagawa," Katleen pointed the carrot that Tomoyo had been slicing before with her knife. In front of her, a fish laid without any strength to fight the senior maid.

"Ahh... I just hope his manner was much better than Hiiragizawa-sama," Tomoyo sighed softly and went back to her work. She hated using –sama suffix for the navy boy. But, she should behave in front of the senior maid.

"Is there something wrong with Eriol-sama's manner?" Katleen asked the girl.

Tomoyo quickly turned her head to the older female with eyes widened. "Don't you think he had hit his head on something when he was a child! Because I sense he's not normal,"

Katleen sweat dropped. She was speechless. She took care the young master since he was three and she didn't remember if her young master had hit his head on something before. Or maybe were there some occasions that were out of her vision?

"No... I think he never hit head on something, Tomoyo-chan,"

"Then, it must be something wrong with him. I'm sure about it... Who is in this world that will be angry nonstop 24/7 for 356 days in a year anyway?" Tomoyo whispered to the old lady.

"I'm sorry that I always angry!" A sound from behind her grumbled.

Tomoyo turned her head to the new-comer, feeling death glares were thrown into her. She glared back at the young master, making the Kitchen air tensed.

"Ohh... I think who is the beggar that overhearing us and then entered the kitchen?" Tomoyo shot her sharp tongue to the smart boy.

"You.." Eriol began to open his mouth to turn her shot.

"Okay, then! Master Eriol, the dinner will be ready in 30 minutes. Now, off you go to your room. I'll call you down," Katleen pushed the teenage boy out of the kitchen.

"Katleen... you don't understand... this new maid... I shall teach her a lesson to be polite. She doesn't have any manner!" Eriol pointed to the calm lavender girl who now shooting her cynical look to the navy boy.

"Eriol-sama! Go to your room or no dinner," Katleen glared at the young master instantly.

Eriol quickly dismissed himself from the kitchen without any further word. Of all the people in the world, he didn't dare to have a fight with Katleen and his sisters. Muttering under his breath, he walked upstairs to his own room.

Tomoyo, on the other hand, was speechless. She didn't think that the young lad would be that obedient in front of the old maid. He didn't listen to his grandpa's lecture, he didn't care about anybody, but with a single word from Katleen he quickly went upstairs?

"Wow... that's a wow, Katleen-baba(1)," Tomoyo's jaw opened.

"I have worked for the Hiiragizawa family for 40 years and have been taking care of Eriol-sama for 18 years. It's as easy as flipping your hand side up if you knew the weakness of him," The old lady went back to her work.

Tomoyo simply nodded her head and didn't comment much. It was then when she finally noticed the old lady watched her working. "Huh? Something's wrong?"

The old lady simply smiled weakly, looking at the weird expression of Tomoyo. "No,... nothing's wrong, my dear. I just thought that you will get along well with the young master. He didn't have many friends and many people bow their head over him. Everyone salutes him without knowing his background,"

"What are we talking about?" Tomoyo tilted her head. She didn't get any single clue to where this conversation going.

"Please take care of him," Katleen sent her small smile again to the young girl before put the fish into the frying pan.

Tomoyo looked at Katleen as if she heard that Swiss would destroy the world. But, she wasn't in the mood to have a grudge with anybody. So she simply let out an as-if-it-would-be-happen mocking snort and rolled her eyes. She mumbled something about "Why should I take care of him anyway? He's already 18, for God's sake!"

"He might be look stern, cold, nasty, and annoying,"

"VERY TRUE!" Tomoyo agreed hastily.

"..." Katleen looked at the hyper girl. She didn't know what to say to the young girl. The first time she saw the lavender girl, she looked like calm, tender and mommy-daughter type. A type which easily crying on something unimportant. But the more she spent her work with the girl, the more she knew that this girl was tough and observant.

"But, I think he had something on his background. A dark background," Tomoyo smiled proudly to the flower-like carrot that she created.

"... How do you..." Katleen stopped her mouth. She quickly changed the topic about the food that Tomoyo might like.

Tomoyo noticed Katleen's weird behavior but merely forgot about the thing. Every family must have a secret-not-to-tell. And she didn't want to interfere with that secret. So Tomoyo merely shrugged her shoulder and grabbed the nearest potato to her.

"I don't know. I don't have food to dislike nor to like. But, if I must choose, maybe the best food that I ever ate is the Apricot Pudding that my mother made to me,"

"Your mom?" Katleen replied her.

Tomoyo nodded happily. "Uhn! You see, my mother's company went into a bankruptcy and now mother is outside of the country. She made me to stay at the Kinomoto's residence, her brother-in-law residence since living outside the country was hard and I haven't finished my study. But I think that it's not a good thing to bother the Kinomotos so I tried to live by myself and ended up here,"

Katleen watched the girl with patience. She didn't think that at such age, Tomoyo should bear living by herself. And where was her father anyway? Now that she thought about it, Tomoyo never talked about her father. She was about to ask more when Tomoyo suddenly screamed about the boiling kettle.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't add any chloride inside this dinner?" Eriol gawked at the curry rice on his plate. 

Katleen and Eriol's grandpa looked at Eriol.

Tomoyo shot a glare to him across the table. "My... I think you should return to the junior high, Hiiragizawa-**sama,**" Tomoyo tensed the suffix cynically.

Katleen and Eriol's grandpa looked at Tomoyo.

"And why is that, Daidouji-**chan?**" Eriol gave his forceful smile. Somehow somewhat, he could give his usual forceful but sincere smile in front of this troublesome lady. Though he tried so hard to send his usual smile, it would only turn out in a very odd smile.

Katleen and Eriol's grandpa looked at Eriol.

"Of course I add chloride inside this meal. If not, you will yell at me and Katleen-baba because of no taste, you moron. And don't you dare call me –chan!" Tomoyo shot more glares to the young master.

Katleen and Eriol's grandpa looked at Tomoyo.

"You don't need to talk like a smart-ass, you know? Just say you add the salt inside this meal is fine. Don't you know that talking like a smart-ass will make you looked like a moron?" Eriol shot more glares to Tomoyo.

Katleen and Eriol's grandpa looked at Eriol.

"Ohh... thanks for the chemistry lesson. May I inform you the chemistry name for salt is sodium-chloride in case you need it in your Junior High exam?" Tomoyo replied him back without reducing her sharp tongue.

Katleen and Eriol's grandpa looked at Tomoyo.

"Thanks, but no thanks! And I will wait for you to eat this curry first. I think there must be something on this curry considering how sentiment you are to me," Eriol replied shortly to the lavender girl.

Katleen and Eriol's grandpa looked at Eriol. They started to look at the other side for another shot. But, Tomoyo remained silent. She looked down at the table without moving. Katleen was about to comfort the girl when she suddenly stood up with chopsticks in her hand.

She quickly stood beside Eriol and stared the boy darkly without any move. Eriol shot a glare to her, defying her.

Tomoyo finally managed to whisper a few words in mumble. "You... ask... for... it,"

"Wha—"

The next second Eriol knew was his mouth was full of onion with a little bit taste of delicious curry sauce. Tomoyo shut Eriol's nose and forced the onion to enter his mouth. Stinging taste of onions made Eriol passed out rather quickly. Tomoyo finally left the passing out boy on his own seat.

"I knew it! You always throw away the onion whenever we put up that vegetable," Tomoyo smirked gladly, enjoying her first winning from the navy lad. She quickly went to her own seat again and poured mineral water inside Eriol's glass which Eriol quickly grabbed it.

Not for a long time, the fluid inside the glass removed to Eriol's throat, cleansing the taste of onion. Eriol glared darkly at the now happy maid.

If only he knew that things would turn out to be like this, he wouldn't be agree to his grandpa to eat with them. He usually ate his meal at his own room. But because of his grandpa and Katleen insisted that since today, they should eat together in the Dining Hall, he couldn't say anything again.

"You... You... How dare you..." Eriol pointed to the over-calmed girl in front of him. His hand quivered. He was insulted by this girl yesterday. And today, he was embarrassed by this girl again! In his entire life, nobody had done this to him. NO ONE!

"Of course I dare! Who in this world are you anyway! The farmers are having a hard time to plant those onions and you just threw them into the rubbish? I hope the onions will break you down into pieces or maybe made you fall like the bowling pin-bottle! And, you have a payment to me to pay. You haven't said thanks to me for pouring you the mineral water," Tomoyo grinned to Eriol.

"WHAT! Why should I say thanks to you! You haven't done something to me. Instead, you nearly choked me to death!" Eriol stood up and glowered at the lavender girl.

Tomoyo glanced up to meet Eriol's eyes. And with a single move, she dirtied Eriol's white shirt with orange juice. She merely returned the glower to the young lad. "Now... don't ask me or Katleen to clean that shirt unless you plead to Katleen-baba,"

"WHAT! Why should I?" Eriol yelled.

"Alright! That's it!" Eriol's grandpa clapped his hands to separate them. He couldn't bear it anymore. It's been nearly half an hour just for hearing them fighting out from nowhere and to nowhere. But, seeing this condition, he finally got an idea on his mind.

"But, grandpa... this... little... urgh!" Eriol sat down again on his seat furiously. Only one way to make him out from this Dining Hall and would see those lavender eyes anymore for that night: eating his meal as quick as he could and went to his own room.

"Now... now... calm down, Eriol... I've thought about it. Tomoyo-chan, how about being my granddaughter-in-law?" Eriol's grandpa smiled sincerely.

"HAH! Who the hell would be married with her anyway?" Eriol mocked which Tomoyo replied him by throwing dark glares. Her eyes meant watch-you-mouth-or-else-I'll-feed-you-with-chilly.

"Don't be stupid. Of course, you, Eriol... It can't be Soji, right? Since he wasn't purely my grandson," Eriol's grandpa laughed.

"WHAT! To this geek?" Tomoyo and Eriol screamed together in instance. Both pointing to each other and threw disgusted look to one another.

"Ah-hah... see! You're going along very nice with each other," Katleen smiled.

"AS IF!"

**- To Be Continued -**

(1) –baba suffix is used to refer the old lady in Japan. But I'm not very sure myself, though.

* * *

**Author's Blabbering: **LOL! I love that chloride part, how are you? Hope you love it! Please give me a minute of your time to review! Thankies! -giving popcorn- 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: sad but true, I don't own anything... just borrow the characters from CLAMP for fun. But, I do own Eriol's grandpa (any idea about his name?), Katleen, and the new character, Kureno.

Not in the mood of talking right now. But thanks for the reviews! giving candies and chocolates Please read and review!

* * *

**My Fair Lady Is My Maid, chapter 4**

**By green-mermaid  
**

* * *

"Don't forget to do my English home work. Ah, also, I have class duty today. But... it looks like I'll be lazy to do it, so do it for me, okay? And then,... today I also have classroom meeting. As the president of the class, you don't want me to disappoint our classmate, right? So, prepare the material before three p.m. After class, I want you to search in the internet about my Japanese Literature paper. Make sure you do it perfectly. I don't want my mark at that subject worse. After you've done what I've told you, you may go back to my grandfather's mansion. Katleen is away since she has to accompany grandpa to _onsen _(1). You haven't forgotten about it, have you? So, today's dinner I want Norway cuisine. After that,..."

"WAIT A MINUTE, you little master! What am I! The difference between a slave and a maid is quite big and don't you dare me to be your slave!" Tomoyo quickly snapped the navy boy before he could give order more and more. She was wondering how he could give so many orders at one time. He must have THOUGHT about the order last night!

Eriol paused and let the empty classroom had a peaceful time. He watched the young lady in front of him. With two braided raven haired on her shoulder, side to side to her ivory skin neck. For other guy might find it interesting since Tomoyo's face was already a beauty. But, for cold Eriol, since the girl had managed to embarrass him several times, he didn't find it interesting anymore. He didn't know whether the girl did it intentionally or unintentionally. All he knew was she had embarrassed him!

Eriol simply let out his cold smirk to the girl. He leaned into the girl till their face was only three inches away. Tomoyo kept her lavender eyes fixed on the cerulean blue eyes of the lad. She had learnt not to look away at somebody when that somebody challenged her since it would mean she was the loser and she hated being a loser! Not for once and not for this stubborn, egoist, little young master!

"You know what, country girl? I. Don't. Care. After all, grandpa and Katleen were away, so I'm the master here. And you? You are _just a maid. _And I can do all I want to my _personal _maid. Grandpa had said it last night, right?"

"Country girl! You..." Tomoyo was about to raise her hand though she didn't know yet what she is going to do with her hand.

"Watch it. I'd checked everything about you, include your like and dislike... You don't want to lose your twice payment, do you? Listen up, if you ever lay a finger to me or do what I don't want you to do, you'll lose your payment. Grandpa had agreed to it too, remember?"

Tomoyo groaned. She let down her hand and grumbled under her breath.

_If only... if only... IF ONLY...!_ Tomoyo didn't like to dream about something she couldn't get. But to this lad with eyeglasses, she wanted badly to hit or kick or slap him even in her dream!

"FINE!" Tomoyo yelled to the lad when she heard some footsteps walked towards their classroom.

With a glinting of mischievous smile in Eriol's face, he jumped to seventh heaven of his first winning. "_Yes! 1-2 for me! I will show to the girl who's the master here!_"

* * *

Syaoran looked up and stopped his pace by the classroom door. Before the Chinese lad entered the classroom, a familiar raven hair passed him with a face which Syaoran didn't believe. 

_What's wrong with Daidouji-san, actually? She never had such an... indescribable face before. It's like anger mixed with furious and she is stomping! Our school princess is stomping!_

Syaoran kept looking at the back side of Tomoyo's head before he shook his head calmly and reassured his heart. "Nah... it can't be Daidouji-san. Must be a hallucination. These days, I stayed late so I must be don't have enough sleep,"

"Morning, Syaoran. What are you doing? Standing at the door like that like a silly idiot..." Eriol looked up from his magazine.

Syaoran entered the classroom and greeted his best friend. "Nahh... just have a hallucination in the morning. Have you done Geographic yet?"

Eriol simply gave his home work book to the amber eyes lad. Inside his heart, he was very happy again to think that he didn't need to make much effort to do the home works. Besides, he had checked that Tomoyo was always the best student in the whole year. So, she might not do a mistake, right? After all, if she did a mistake, her payment got cut down.

"Eriol? Eriol! E-ri-o-l! Hello, there? Anybody in world!" Syaoran hit Eriol's desk quite harsh and made the lad realized about his reality world again.

"What?" Eriol grumbled a bit before he flipped a paper of his magazine, making a new layout of page to read.

"You're weird today, Eriol. Very weird. Are you sure you don't need to go to the clinic?" Syaoran cocked an eyebrow.

"Ha? I'm not a weirdo, Syaoran. And I don't want to be one," Eriol didn't look up from his magazine. His eyes scanned the letters on the magazine one by one.

"It just... I thought I will meet you at the front gate today," Syaoran shrugged off his shoulder and let out his stationery out from his simple amber bag. After he had found the object, he continued, "But it seems you're okay now, so... nyah!"

"What are you talking about? And what's with that 'nyah' thing?" Eriol gave a confuse look to the bronze-eyes boy.

Syaoran stopped copying the assignment and started to chat enthusiastically about the emerald eyes girl "Sakura told me that 'nyah' thing. Interesting, eh? Why... she is always interesting. Can't stop thinking about her, really... And do you know that she..."

"Syaoran..."

Syaoran stopped his blabbering and coughed a bit before he continued, "About Kaho,"

Eriol paused for a while before he answered his best friend. What Syaoran had said was true. He didn't have time to think about Kaho when his mind kept thinking about how to have a revenge on the lavender girl. It was the first time he didn't think about Kaho and if Syaoran didn't remind him again, perhaps he would forget about Kaho today. Or maybe for tomorrow too, or for the day after tomorrow too,... whatever. Realizing this, maybe he should thank Tomoyo for it.

Or maybe not. There's no way he would thank that girl. It would make that girl feeling worthy and all...

"Well... life must go on, right?" Eriol answered diplomatically to him.

"Old man," Syaoran grinned widely to the navy lad and continued writing down the answer of the home works.

"Lazy student," Eriol replied him with the same tone as his best friend used to him.

"By the way, Eriol,"

"What again?" Eriol felt annoyed by now. He couldn't read even a page for Syaoran always started a new topic again and again.

"Why is your handwriting changed? I mean... it's looked like girl's handwriting," Syaoran asked innocently though it was clear for him that Eriol wouldn't answer.

_Oops... must do something about that! _

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Tomoyo opened up a thick and large book by its first page on the long table of the library. With a piece of paper beside the book, she pointed her forefinger to see a country named Norway. At the top of the pages, written: "Cuisines throughout the World" with large and beautiful letters. 

_How could he be that sly and evil? He must be not human!_

Finally, her finger pointed out to the country she had searched about. Without losing any second, she quickly flipped the thick and large book on the pages written.

_1488... 1488... Where is page number 1488!_

Tomoyo recalled again last night memory while she was flipping the pages. It boiled her anger when she thought about it. How could she agree so easily at the contract! Why she couldn't even think that that navy lad must want so badly to have revenge on her! Why she didn't keep thinking that the lad must be not a human! Now... rice had become porridge. To flip-back the contract was also impossible.

:_ Last night _:

"AS IF!"

"Well then... that's too bad,..." Katleen and the grandpa exchanged look. After that nobody was bringing up the topic again. Both Eriol and Tomoyo sat down again on their own seat with slight of coughs. Tomoyo took her glass of orange juice to let the fluids freshened up her throat. Eriol sliced his steak and munched it with his usual cool way.

"How about the three of us mad a contract?" Eriol's grandpa's eyes were glinting in happy way.

The three members of the table looked at the oldest man who sat in front of the elliptical table. They waited for the old man to continue his speak and explained everything to them about that _contract _thing.

"Let's clear things out. I want Tomoyo to be Eriol's fiancé (Tomoyo choked her orange juice. Eriol chocked his steak). And Eriol wants to have a personal maid, if I don't mistaken? And Tomoyo wants a better payment regarding to what had happened to you, right, Tomoyo-chan?"

Neither Eriol nor Tomoyo gave a nod or a shake head. They simply were busy with the things in their mouth. Besides, even though they didn't choke, they wouldn't answer the old man either. It's too risky to give a quick answer. They probably might end up with jaw opened.

"Then... let's do this! Of course that would be happened, if you both agree to what I've said. Tomoyo will be Eriol's fiancé and also his personal maid. And I'll pay you twice than what we had compromised. The one who break this contract must serve the members of this house without complaining and without payment. Is that clear?"

"Are you going into a economic failure, Ojii-san (2)? There is no way I will do it, right?" Eriol stood up from his seat at cleansed his lips with white rectangular clothes beside his eating utensils.

Katleen and Eriol's grandpa looked at Eriol.

"Ah... I still have to wash the dish. Excuse me, master, Katleen-baba," Tomoyo smiled sweetly to the old persons before taking her leave (with plates on her hands).

Katleen and Eriol's grandpa looked at Tomoyo.

With a sound of light 'blam', Katleen threw a glance to the only man left in the big dinner room. "Looks like it didn't go well, eh?"

"I guess ... yeah..." Eriol's grandpa shrugged his shoulder in disappointment. But, after a while, his eyes were glinting again with unreadable mischief smile. "Or maybe not,"

* * *

**Eriol's POV **

Geez! What had that girl added into grandpa's food so that grandpa has a thought like that! There is no way I will do that, right? First, it will make my time with that ... that... I don't know how to describe that girl. Is she really a girl? I mean, a human... Maybe she is an alien who sent by the alien master from Mars to give me endless pain (A/N: Eriol... you're too much reading a sci-fi...)

Anyway, making her as my fiancé and my maid will make my time with her longer. And if I stuck with that girl, somehow I couldn't calm myself down. I had sworn to father not to leave the gentleman side towards girls how crazy the girl is. I may break my own vow if I'm with her.

And second, what if I can't handle it anymore and want to break the contract? There's no way I will serve _her, _right! And without payment! Since I was born till now, I have never done something home-domestic thing. I don't even know how wash the dishes. But wait! This is 21st century we're talking about. There must be a way, a thing to wash the dish, right? Ehh... is there any? And how many spoons should I pour into the laundry? Ahh! No need to think about it. After all, I won't do the contract, right?

But... wait a minute...

If she becomes my maid, I can make her as my _slave. _I can make her do my _so-much-for-an-assignment _Geography, my class duty, not to forget to make fun of her. There is so much chance for me to toy her. And I can negotiate with grandpa about some _occasions_. I can see a light in this dark tunnel. Imagine how much time I can spare if I let her do all of my assignments? Life is so fun!

And not to forget, everybody at school thinks that she is an old Japanese princess, not a maid in Hiiragizawa mansion. Though, still now I don't know what a princess does in this house... Unless, she is actually not a princess, but actually a pauper? Don't jump hastily into conclusion, yet. I have to ask Syaoran to ask Sakura to ask Daidouji about her true identity. Or should I call Joe to investigate her? I think a night is enough to investigate that mysterious girl. Yep! Let Joe does the job.

Anyway, by making everybody thinking that I have a fiancé of an old Japanese princess, they won't look down at me. They will think that I had made a good choice. And let them always think me as the noble 'prince'. I won't make a fool of my family name. Great! Contract? Hah! Who scared?

**Tomoyo's POV**

I don't know why Hiiragizawa-jiji suddenly thought about that stuff. I don't have time to think about boys, especially about that arrogant boy. What is he, anyway? He is no way a human... his stupidity is beyond human-brain. But, I must admit he is the most interesting boy I had met, though he is also the most uninteresting boy in my eyes. He is really a paradox. He is stupid but not a stupid. He is interesting but also uninteresting. He is readable but also unreadable. It's hard to describe that boy.

But, whatever it is... I won't be that boy's fiancé and maid. I already had an imagination that he will treat me as a slave. But, to think about it, isn't it just baby-sitting a spoilt baby? I will only "Good morning, Uh-huh, Uh-huh, and Good night" him. Give candies to him and he will be as quite as a doggie? Look at the payment! Twice? Woah... it's awesome!

No... Don't! I don't need to be a slave to meet father... I don't need his money to get reconciliation with my family...

But...

FINE! Think positive, Tomoyo! By being beside him more and more, you can know his mistakes and that way you can have your revenge on him! Ganbatte! You can do it! Beside, the more money you get, the faster you can see your father! He is only a big baby... you can handle it...

: _End of Last night _:

Tomoyo still busied herself copying a Norway recipe from the thick book, grumbling under her breath. When she almost finished copying the note, her cell-phone was ringing. Tomoyo read the name written on the blue layer: _spoilt master_. Lazily, she picked up the phone, thinking there's no way she wanted to lose some of her payment by ignoring the spoilt big baby.

"What!"

"Daidouji-san, I just remembered that I don't want any Norway cuisine again since I've been there once and had tasted the Norway food made by five stars hotel cook. So, can you give me a Zambia cuisine for dinner?"

"FINE!" Tomoyo quickly hung up the phone; let Eriol on the other line smiled with mischief.

With a boiling head, Tomoyo scanned angrily the book's preface once more and searched for a word, written: Zambia, though she didn't even know where Zambia was in this whole world.

_He had planned for this last night! He must be had planned this last night! _Tomoyo grumbled.

There was still a long way to go to tame the wild and spoilt Eriol...

- **To Be Continued -**

(1) _onsen, _a warm bath. In Japan, a natural onsen was usually inside the mountain. And usually, there's also an inn which run the onsen. It is believed to relieve your stress and tension when you warm yourself inside the water.

(2) _Ojii-san, _means grandfather in Japan.

* * *

**Author's Note: Do you already have a loud laugh for today? I hope so! May your day always filled with laugh! Anyway, please review! And, Zambia is in the Africa (don't ask me what Africa). And forgive me if there's something unwanted in my fanfic. It's just for fun. Hope you don't mind it too much. **


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Sorry, gals… sue me… I mean, sue the brontok virus that infected my precious labtop and make fifth chapter had a nice trip my recycle bin. GAH! It gives me a new realization: do-not-use-my-USB-at-my-university-computer-laboratory (because I got the virus from there). Anyway, whatever it is… I wanna say sorry and thanks for your patience in waiting this fifth chapter.

**

* * *

My Fair Lady Is My Maid, chapter 5**

**By green-mermaid

* * *

**

"…"

"… What?"

Tomoyo gave a sour look to the azure eyes in front of her while the boy stared at the cuisine in front of him with cocked eyes. Eriol's bag remained hanging on his shoulder. He hadn't put off his blazer either. After a minute of examining the 'thing' on the (quite big) table, Eriol quickly grabbed his newest hand phone.

"Nikko!! I need Nikko Hotel's delivery NOW!!!,"

"Wait a minute. What do you mean by that?!" Tomoyo stood up from her chair and took Eriol's hand phone away from the owner.

"I can't possibly eat _rubbish_ like that! Do you want to make me a stomach-ache?!" Eriol pointed vigorously to the food on the table. He gave a glance of the food before shivering. "Quick, give me back my hand-phone,"

Tomoyo looked at the hand in front of her which tried to get the phone back to its owner (in a kind way). She knew that whether she gave back or not to the boy, the boy would buy another new hand phone. "What if I say that even though you get your hand-phone, you couldn't have a delivery call?"

Eriol could see the only girl in that house smirked, a very dark smirked indeed, as if she won their little "competition". "Hah! Nonsense! Why can't I have the delivery anyway? Come on, give me back my phone, quickly! Don't ruin my mood, okay? I already hungry and…"

"I have this fax from Kurou-jiisan this evening," Tomoyo showed a pure black and white paper to Eriol.

"What… is that?" Eriol felt something bad about this white paper.

"New agreements added from Ojii-san regarding to our contract,"

_Point number 143:_

_Whatever served by Tomoyo Daidouji (no matter breakfast, lunch, or dinner) should be eaten by Eriol Hiiragizawa. Not to forget, without saying nasty things. If Eriol says nasty things, Ojii-san has the rights to take one of his credit cards away. _

_Point number 144:_

_When Tomoyo had served a meal, Eriol wasn't allowed to have a delivery, have a dinner outside, have somebody else to make it for him or whatever that has the meaning besides Tomoyo's meal. But, if he doesn't want to eat the meal, he may cook it by himself. If in a coincidence, Eriol was found out to have a meal besides Tomoyo's meal, Eriol's credit card would be taken away. _

_Point number 145:_

_Whatever done by Tomoyo Daidouji, regarding to what Eriol Hiiragizawa had _asked _to, Eriol should say 'thank you for your hard work," or else Ojii-san has the rights to take one of Eriol's credit cards away._

_Point number 146:_

_If in a coincidence time, Eriol Hiiragizawa said nasty things to Tomoyo Daidouji, in three days time should say 'sorry' to her. Or else, say good bye to your credit cards, Eriol._

'_What? What?!?! WHAT?!!!' _Eriol looked at the paper once more, rereading it almost for the fifth times already. He scanned the paper, letter by letter, not believing for what he had seen.

'_Why should I say thanks to her?! Why should I say sorry to her?!' _Eriol scoffed while looking at the new agreements. '_And grandpa will take my credit cards!!? In this world, the most important thing is credit cards!! How can he take it away from me!?!_'

"You make this up, isn't it?" Eriol's hand was trembling in anger while holding the white paper.

Tomoyo looked at him innocently. "Oh… you may ask Yue, the lawyer, if you don't believe. He is making the good proposition for these new agreements now. Whatever it is, because the Zambia cuisine is already on the table, don't make it wait, nee?" She tried her best not to show her over-joy emotion while Eriol still standing in the corridor in blue as if a thunder stroke him.

Meanwhile, the silver long hair man, Yue, sat on his red comfy chair, grumbling about how unimportant the contract among the three persons in the Hiiragizawa mansion is. "Baka (Stupid),"

* * *

Eriol grabbed his spoon lazily and then put it on white table cloth on the table again. He had been doing that since the last 10 minutes which made Tomoyo rolled her eyeballs. Tomoyo put down her soup spoon on the empty bowl in front of her impatiently. 

"Listen, if you are not going to eat, just go upstairs to your room and don't you dare to wake me up in the night. One more thing, I'll not cook for you anymore. Because you are not allowed to have a delivery call or whatsoever it is by grandpa, I won't surprise if in this one month, I will go to your funeral," Tomoyo said with a happy smile on her face.

"Hah!! As if I don't know how to cook! You think it's only you who can cook?! That a big mistake," Eriol mocked.

"Make it,"

"What?!"

Tomoyo released a tired breathe before continued. "Then, try to make your first meal now"

"…. Of… of course! Of course I will,… someday…" Eriol's face changed into an uncertain expression.

"When is that 'someday'?" Tomoyo took her eating spoon and readied to eat the main course.

"Someday… is… someday! Hell, GAH! Why should you care anyway!? I only make it when I'm in the mood! And, of course I can make it! What's wrong with that face of you?!"

"You are not denying that you've never made a meal before," Tomoyo wanted to giggle very much. Seeing Eriol wordless like this was only once in a century.

"NO!!! It's … erm… maybe my third," Eriol tried to shrug ignorantly with certain face but didn't manage to do it well.

"Uh-huh, I believe it," Tomoyo nodded in a term that I-can-see-what-you're-hiding.

Tomoyo quickly went to a door as she heard somebody rang the bell. She shouted a short "Wait a minute," to the guest while Eriol threw some of his dinner to the nearest rubbish bin. After a brief moment, the lavender girl opened the mahogany door and met a lad with a nice feature. The guy in front of him had a surprised expression, clearly didn't expect Tomoyo to be there.

Tomoyo looked at the lad's appearance. He had a dark brown eye with an untidy black hair. But it doesn't make him look bad. In fact, his untidy hair fit him well. He wore a black turtle-neck sweater combined with light brown coat. He looked calm and composed. Although he looked like some kind boy from rich and educated family, he looked very simple, contradicting from Eriol.

After a moment, he gave the lady a sincere smile and showed his hand. "Hi. You must be Eriol's fiancé. Grandpa had told me a lot about you. I'm Soji, by the way,"

"Tomoyo Daidouji," Tomoyo shook the lad's hand calmly. "Soji,… as in…"

"Not 'soji' which means 'clean up' (AN: Soji in Japan may also mean cleaning up)," Soji quickly added her as if knew her thought.

"Oh… sorry," Tomoyo blushed, knowing that the lad knew her mind.

"That's okay. Is Eriol home?" Soji peeked inside.

Tomoyo suddenly remember the annoying lad again and put her dislike face. She moved away from the door and pleased the guest to come inside the mansion. Soji muttered a soft 'thank you' with his sincere smile and Tomoyo closed the door again. The lad released his shoes and waiting for Tomoyo to close the door.

"Eriol is in the dining hall. Just walk straight and…" Tomoyo looked at the lad confusedly. '_Maybe he doesn't know where Eriol is. Does he not know the way to the dining hall?'_

"I know," The lad replied her shortly.

"Eh?" Tomoyo looked at the lad.

"I know where Eriol is and I know where the dining hall is. I lived in this mansion until I was 8,"

"So, why don't you…" Tomoyo paused.

"Because it is not polite to leave a girl behind. Come on," The lad gave a serene smile again before they walked to the dining hall side to side.

* * *

Tomoyo opened the big dining hall door which embroidered with gold artistic carving. Before the young lady could enter the dining hall, she was welcomed by Eriol's complain about how long she was only to open the door for guest. Tomoyo was about to reply his complain when Soji came out to the big door. 

"SOJI!? Is it really you?!" Eriol stood up from his seat. He looked straight at the other man, almost forgetting that there was Tomoyo in that room.

"Uh-huh, this is me. How are you?" Soji shrugged calmly.

"It should be me who ask that! How are you?! Is auntie well? How is London?" Eriol walked towards Soji.

"Everything is fine. We are going back to Japan again. I come here first. Mother will come later. I will take care of the immigration problems and sorting our things first so when mother comes here, it is already tidy for her to use. Looks like you're doing great," Soji laughed.

"Not too much, I've been busy doing school's activity these days,"

"Ehem!" Tomoyo shot a glare to Eriol. '_Ha?! Busy doing school activity?! Isn't it me who do everything!?'_

Eriol looked at Tomoyo, showing his annoyed face. "Oh, right. Soji, let me introduce you. This is Tomoyo, my _slave. _And Tomoyo, this is my step-cousin, Soji Shinagawa,"

"Slave?! How could you…" Tomoyo raised her voice.

"That's not a good word to say to your fiancé, Eriol. Anyway, nice to meet you, Daidouji-san. If you have any problem with this troublesome cousin of mine, just tell me, okay? You can consult to me anytime," Soji smiled.

Tomoyo gave a nod to the lad before the three of them seated on the dining table again. Tomoyo was preparing Soji's meal while the two lads chatting. And something shot into Tomoyo's mind, "Why is Soji's family name not Hiiragizawa? Although he is Eriol's step cousin, isn't the Hiiragizawa family already accepted him as an official family member?" She quickly shooed her thoughts away and brought the meal to the dining table.

After half an hour eating the dinner (Eriol finally dared to touch the food in front of him which he almost as if cleansed the plate), Tomoyo went to wash the dishes and let the two lads had their time to chit-chatting (which Eriol complained that "boys don't chit-chatting. They are talking!").

"So, how is Japan?" Soji asked after put his eyes on Tomoyo, who went out of the dining hall with plates on her hands.

"Nothing much different. My parents still busy with their jobs. Grandpa still a little bit 'crazy' with his weird ideas," Eriol answered in boring tone.

Soji laughed a bit before he continued. "Then, how about Mizuki-san? Does Mizuki-san know about this fiancé thingy?"

Eriol was quiet suddenly. He knew that he should talk about this to Kaho, but, was it necessary? And he just realized that these days he didn't think about the amber-haired girl as much as before. But, nobody knew about his relationship with Kaho (well… except some exceptional person like Syaoran and Soji, maybe Syaoran's girlfriend as well). And besides, the first time he went out with Kaho, the girl had made it clear that it just for fun. So, why bother to explain to her?

"Eriol? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Of course! What are you talking about just now?"

Soji cocked his eyebrow but didn't say anything. Instead, he just replayed his question. "Does Mizuki know about your grandfather idea? How about Daidouji-san?"

"No. Kaho doesn't know about this thing yet. I don't think it's necessary to say to her. After all, our relationship is unknown by other people," Eriol merely shrugged his shoulder.

Soji watched him piercingly. "It's not about what other thinks about your relationship with her. But it's about you and her. Gosh, after this 5 years, you still haven't changed yet!"

Eriol didn't reply him. He merely shrugged his shoulder again, completely didn't get the idea that Soji was implying. Soji was always the light side of him. If everybody saw him as the cold, Soji was always so warm to people around them. Eriol was always being untouchable, cold, and serious boy. On the other side, Soji was always being friendly, girls-hero, and fun boy to talk to. These distinguish between them made girls around them swooned. Both of them are with the same intelligence, handsome in their own way, and charming in their own way. Still, Eriol was always be the cold night and Soji was always be the warm sun.

Even though Eriol had known these facts, he didn't seem to pretend to be like Soji. After all, what he thought about is just about himself. He lived in his own way not bother with other's purpose about him.

"Change topic," Eriol said, taking a magazine on table in front of him. "What does Auntie Kimi do there?"

"She is taking job as an interpreter considering that she knows five languages both passive and active. She said that its better I went to the same high school with you," Soji was choosing a magazine from the table but it seemed that none of those interested him. He finally took a newspaper on the coach beside him instead.

"Not surprising. Aunt Kimi was one of prefects in language in this family," Eriol didn't seem to bother to look up from his magazine. After a brief paused, Eriol continued, "I'll ask the principle of our school to accept you, then. After all, the school belongs to the Hiiragizawa family. There is no way that the principle will refuse,"

Soji looked up from the newspaper, feeling uneasy about Eriol's sentences. _In this family? Accept me? _

"You don't need to do that," Soji intervened him.

This time, Soji caught his attention and made him looked up from the magazine. Eriol's face showed his confusion. "What? What do you say?"

"You don't need to talk to the principle to accept me. I want to have something with my own capability, not because of this family wealthy," Soji replied him coldly, unlike his usual behaviour.

This was what he hated from the Hiiragizawa family. Even though, they accepted his mother and him officially, in practical, the family only watched them with one-sided eye. They were existed as well as not existed at the same time in the family. Deep inside his heart, maybe there was a monster named jealousy towards the boy in front of him who can have everything what he wanted just by a single click of his fingers. Spoilt, but having authority as the next leader of the Hiiragizawa family as well.

Eriol just frowned at his step-cousin. He always didn't understand why this step-cousin always tried to have the far ways to get his achievement. He just merely shrugged again and went back to his magazine.

"And also," Soji started a conversation again.

Eriol looked at him again, paying only half attention to Soji.

"If you're not treating Daidouji-san well, I won't hesitate to take her from you," Soji looked straight to Eriol's dark blue eyes, showing his seriousness.

Eriol glanced back at the black eyes of Soji. Both of the lads didn't remove their look for almost ten seconds.

"I'm being serious. To me, Daidouji-san is sweet and smart. And don't think that I don' dare to take her from you,"

**- To Be Continued -

* * *

**

Huah… finally updated this chapter. Okay… it's a bit late, but, I wanna say **Happy Halloween **to all of you!! **Trick or Treat!! **(which means: give me reviews or else say bye-bye to the next chapter). LOL! Giving candies to all of you! 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, only Eriol's grandpa, Katleen, and Soji!! Just unleash my imagination….

Waiii… I'm so happy dancing around the room. Thanks for reviews from all of you, guys… thanks a lot!!! You really brighten up my day… So, here is my promise to all of you!!

**My Fair Lady Is My Maid, chapter 6**

**By green-mermaid

* * *

**

Tomoyo thought today would be just another normal day and normal morning. A normal Eriol who didn't want to get up although his alarm was ringing. A normal alarm which got broken for the 100th times already. A normal yelling Tomoyo who finally must go upstairs and woke up the 'prince'. A normal breakfast which sometimes got burned because of Tomoyo needed 20 minutes for waking Eriol up and ignored the breakfast. And also a normal morning of Eriol yelling at her because of the burned food and lecturing about how she wasted the money, energy and food (which he actually often did it).

But, this morning, it was not normal. Thirty minutes before 7 am, the abnormal Eriol already on his seat at dinner table, with abnormal eagle eyes, kept looking directly at Tomoyo. There was no broken alarm. There was no burned breakfast. There was no yelling. But, there was a confused Tomoyo.

"Have you got food-poisoning? Do you eat something bad at school? DO you REALLY wake up by yourself? OR are you not sleeping last night?" Tomoyo put calmly the breakfast, still with her curious face. Her eyes narrowed as he looked at the prince.

"What are you trying to say actually?" Eriol grumbled, showing his displeased to the girl.

"Nothing, really. It just weird to see you up so…"

"So what?"

"So early and messy," Tomoyo looked away; pretending that she hadn't said honestly to Eriol about he appeared this morning.

"Are you picking a fight with me or something? I'm in my normal way,"

"Uh-huh, if you recognize that in normal days you have magpie hair, panda eyes, and a bear glare, it is a good thing. But, you do have this kind of dark aura coming out from you," Tomoyo calmly poured green tea to her cup. "Do you want some? It is said it could balanced your body and mind,"

"I'm finished!!" Eriol jumped from the table and stomped to his room.

After a while, Tomoyo could hear a harsh sound of 'BLAM'. She still held the teapot confusedly and asking to nobody, "What's wrong with him, anyway?"

* * *

"So,… do you mean that Takao teacher is actually bald?" Soji asked to the three girls (Naoko, Rika and Chiharu) in front of him. 

"WAIT. More important than that, Shinagawa-kun,…" Tomoyo spoke up but hadn't forgotten to pick Sakura's octopus sausage and making the girl whined to her.

"Soji,"

"What?"

"Call me Soji. Is there something you want to say, Tomoyo-chan?" Soji smiled.

Tomoyo quivered a bit when the lad using –chan suffix to refer her but didn't complain at all. After all, the meaning of –chan by Soji and –chan by Eriol were very different. "Uh… okay, Soji-kun, why are you here?"

"To have lunch with you all? Isn't it obvious?" Soji answered easily.

"Do you know that bento actually had a dark and mysterious mystery? In Shogun era, people put a small paper, written the plan of rebellion, inside the bento. So, it was prohibited in that era," Yamazaki put his serious face in front of the bento group.

Soji blinked once when Yamazaki did so. Chiharu was about to whack her boyfriend before Soji continued him. "Ahh… your knowledge is very wide. What you said was true. According to Heian historian, they also said that a bento with umeboshi meant that the guerilla will held in the noon, and with octopus sausage means that they will attack from eight directions,"

"Is it… true?" Sakura looked at her octopus sausage.

"Of course it's not, Sakura," Tomoyo sighed. _But, it is indeed make Yamazaki found his 'soulmate' in making lie pranks and make Chiharu stops whacking for a while. _

"Anyway, what was you just said before, Tomoyo-chan?" Soji turned back to the raven-haired girl after Chiharu back to her business of choking Yamazaki (while actually the boy still telling lies).

"Nevermind. It doesn't really matter again right now," Tomoyo sighed. She was too tired to have another attack of confusion for that day.

"Since I'm moving to Tokyo, there is no way I'm not going to school, right? And I think it's quite a good idea to go to the same school as you and Eriol. Sorry not telling this to you sooner," Soji smiled disappointedly.

The expression of Soji made Tomoyo's cold heart melted. "It… It's not that I don't like you being here, Soji-kun. On the other hand, I think it's a good thing, except, Yamazaki now had a his lie partner,"

"I think it's quite interesting," Soji looked at Yamazaki once more (who started a new lie). Tomoyo didn't give any comment to this, speechless.

On the other hand, the coming of Soji in the same class as Eriol and Syaoran made the other students came to 2-A just to see the three most handsome boys in the school. The entire girls in 2-A squealed and never stopped smiling all-day-long. All the boys in 2-A, on the other hand, admitted their lost and didn't want to have a seat near the three of them, unless they want other saying stuff like "look at the guy beside him. OMG, it's look like heaven and hell," Aside from the crowd looking at the two boys inside the class, the boys looked like enjoyed the lunch break (ignoring the crowd completely).

"Something is wrong," Syaoran mumbled.

"What is wrong?" Eriol ate his lunch box (made by Tomoyo).

"How come these days, you always bring your own bento, write your assignment in computer perfectly, and nice and neat clothes everyday," Syaoran looked at Eriol, top to below. "And you also didn't forget to bring your pencil-case!!"

"Isn't it what a high scholar usually does?" Eriol's eyebrow rose.

"But, you're not a normal scholar. Forget about your family background, you're actually quite a clumsy in small stuff, in example: your pencil-case. You always don't bring it. And thanks to your brain, you can do a task in 15 minutes which everybody needs 1 hour to do it. Not to forget, you're a canteen person. You are a type that won't cook except being cooked. But, these days,… everything is different," Syaoran narrowed his eyes, looking at his best friend.

"Hah?! It's just your hypothesis, right? You can't judge a person in instant, Syaoran. I might make you to the court," Eriol shrugged ignorantly.

"My assumption is… that…"

Eriol gulped. He pretended to be as calm as he could.

"You have another secret girlfriend other than Kaho!!" Syaoran nodded, proudly to himself.

"WHAT?! I'm not that kind of guy, okay!? There is no way I will double Kaho," Eriol hissed to the auburn boy.

"It's just my assumption,… Sheesh…" Syaoran hissed back. "Anyway, do you know that new-guy?" Syaoran pointed Soji by his thumb.

Eriol looked up and saw his step cousin. "Yes. He is my step-cousin. Why?"

"Nothing really… It's just I felt that he might a two-sided coin. He might become kind and gentle. On the other hand, he might also become dark and mysterious. Quite frightening, actually," Syaoran ate his fried rice calmly.

"No way…" Eriol chuckled. "Soji is always like that since he was a child. He always smiles and kind to people. Just like a different side from me,"

"Don't you remember what I said to you before, Eriol? I said you might also two-sided coin. Maybe, he is the different side of you as you are the different side of him. Just be careful of him," Syaoran warned him.

Eriol didn't say anything at all. After all, being a heritance of an old Chinese clan, Syaoran's instinct was more than other people's. At first, Eriol didn't want to believe his friend's word but his friend's instinct was more than a coincidence, if it was to tell as a coincidence.

"Heeh? You guys still eating?"

A familiar girl voice entered Eriol's brain when he was thinking about Syaoran's sentence just now. Eriol looked at the source of the voice. She remembered once Syaoran said her name…. it was… Sukaru Konomita? Or something like that…. Sort of.

"Kinomoto-san," Syaoran couldn't say anything except that one word. Eriol took a glance to his friend and smiled devilishly. If only he had his camera with him now,… Syaoran's face was all red. His lips stick together and his eyes following Sakura. He didn't move an inch and almost looked like a statue.

"Anou…. Li-kun, are you okay? Your face is red," Sakura looked at the Chinese boy considerately.

A light bulb lighted as Eriol saw the couple. "Hey, Kinomoto-san, can I ask you a favor?"

"Eh?"

"Syaoran said to me just now that since morning he felt like vomiting and he had a high fever. Can you bring him to the clinic?" Eriol tried his best not to show his devil smile.

Syaoran quickly looked at Eriol, disbelief that his friend would tease him using Sakura. He might look bad in front of Sakura, right?

Tomoyo took a glance to her master and smiled knowingly. She would stop the drama in front of her at once if only Sakura didn't love Syaoran that much. And looking at Syaoran's behavior when he saw Sakura, it's obvious that the lad shared the same affection towards the emerald eyes girl.

"It's okay, Sakura. Besides, we study by ourselves for the next class. Takao sensei is absent today," Tomoyo sat on her seat (in front of Eriol).

Eriol looked at the lavender girl for a while and shrugged as their eyes met.

"Uhhh… okay then. Li-kun, can you stand up?" Sakura positioned herself at beside Syaoran, making redder the lad.

"What?! No… I mean, yes… I mean…"

Tomoyo giggled at this but didn't say anything. After a while, the couple(-gonna-be) went outside the classroom, heading to the clinic.

"I think you won't cooperate with me, just now," Eriol released a breath.

"If Sakura didn't like that Chinese guy, I wouldn't cooperate," Tomoyo answered him calmly. She took out her English textbook from her bag.

"Heh… so I see the reason," Eriol sulked.

"What are you two talking about?" Soji asked.

"Hiiragizawa-kun is complaining about his lunch," Tomoyo said quickly, lied to the lad. Eriol quickly looked at the calm girl disbelievingly. When he thought Tomoyo wasn't as bad as he thought, she quickly changed into her usual face, devil as ever to Eriol.

"NO!!! I'm not complaining about lunch," Eriol yelled. Tomoyo stuck out her tongue to him. Soji tilted his head, feeling confused of the fight.

"Whatever. I want to return this book to the library," Tomoyo completely ignored the latter.

Eriol gave her a slight grumbled but didn't say anything.

"I'm going with you! Is it okay for you, Eriol?"

Eriol looked at the tawny-haired boy. The conversation between the two of them last night rang inside his mind again.

"_If you're not treating Daidouji-san well, I won't hesitate to take her from you," Soji looked straight to Eriol's dark blue eyes, showing his seriousness. _

"It's up to you. Not that I have the right to stop you go to the library anyway," Eriol shrugged.

Tomoyo looked at the tense air between the two of them. "Are you going, Soji-kun?"

"I'm going. Can you show me the way?" Soji showed his usual smile to the lavender girl.

Eriol looked away as he saw the couple went outside the class. Inside his heart, he felt uneasy feeling, but he couldn't figure out. _First name basis, already? She even hasn't called me by my first name. _

"What is it, Eriol?" Kaho tapped Eriol's shoulder slightly.

Eriol quickly returned his body, facing the reddish-brown haired girl in shock. His eyes were bigger as he was in alert state. Kaho looked at the boy silently. Her hand was still hanging in the air. She was quite startled by Eriol's sudden move.

"Sorry… I am just, thinking," Eriol gave a fake smile to the girl.

"Mmm, it… it's okay, really," Kaho replied him lightly. She shook her head calmly.

After a while, she noticed that the lad looked at the entrance door of the classroom again, with the eyes of fond to somebody. Kaho followed Eriol's eyes direction before she remembered that she met Tomoyo and hew new classmate went heading to the library happily.

"Could it be…?" Kaho asked to herself.

"What do you say, Kaho?" Eriol asked to the girl who stood beside him.

"Nothing," Kaho smiled. "Anyway, are you free this week? How about going to the new theme-park?"

"Sounds fine to me," Eriol replied her gently.

* * *

AT THE LIBRARY 

"You seems go along well with Eriol," Soji asked, taking a book from a Physiology part.

"Haah?! Are you sure? There is impossible that I will go along well with him, right?" Tomoyo laughed.

"In this life, there is no word of 'impossible', Tomoyo-chan," Soji faced him. "You know the author of this book?"

"Seiji Shinagawa?" Tomoyo looked at the pen-name.

"My dad. He is an ideal dad, a kind husband, a good child, a cooperative friend. He is flawless. Everybody said, 'there's nothing would overcome him in this world. He is so kind that there is no way he would die soon'. But, in the age of 40, he died," Soji shrugged.

"Sorry… about your dad,"

"No, it's okay. It's not your fault, anyway. But, the point is, in this life everything might be upside down. You might be not like something today, tomorrow, you realize you might be like that thing, don't you think?" Soji put the book back to its shelf.

"Probably," Tomoyo shrugged.

"But, in this case, I hope what you've said is true," Soji faced Tomoyo. He walked towards the girl and cornered her. Tomoyo's back was shelf and her space with Soji was only a few inches apart.

"Ha ha… what do you mean by that, Soji-kun?" Tomoyo tried to look away. She thought of Soji's saying as a joke. Another pun that he had enough with Yamazaki today.

"It means that I like you," Soji looked at Tomoyo's eyeball intensely. He locked his light brown eyes with the lavender eyes.

**- To Be Continued -

* * *

**

**A/N: doki-doki!! Soji confessed to Tomoyo!! XD Wai,… finally finished the sixth chapter. Sorry, it took a long time since I'm in writer block. Thanks for supporting me. Anyway,… is there any good editor out there who wants to help me through this story? I need it, most!! **


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except the three characters than have been showing up (Kurou-jiisan, Katleen, and Soji). Might add more side characters! XD

**Confession: **(clapping hands to purpleangel) you guess it right! XD I'm a fanatic fan of a Korean drama, Princess Hours, that's why the main plot of this story is very much alike with Princess Hours. But, I'll make it different… please keep support me, okay…

**Special Thanks: **to my new beta-reader, PurpleMumei (XD, hyper glucose mode). Anyway, I'm very happy that I got a beta-reader (and also because of you, guys…) so I write quickly this time. Also, clapping hands for PurpleMumei, who edited quickly!! XD

**

* * *

My Fair Lady is My Maid, chapter 7**

**By green-mermaid

* * *

**

"_It means that I like you," Soji looked at Tomoyo's eyeball intensely. He locked his light brown eyes with the lavender eyes._

Tomoyo looked directly to Soji. She didn't reply at the tawny-haired boy anything, just calmly looked at him. After a while, she smiled to the lad. "Stop joking around, Soji-kun. I know you're not serious in saying that. Since I was a child, it was my gift to read expressions of people,"

Soji smiled back and released his hand that blocked Tomoyo. "I didn't expect that you have that gift,"

"This is the gift that I rely on very much. I can know whether a person is serious or not. Your reason for confessing to me is still a mystery though. But, I'm sure it's just a trigger for something," Tomoyo walked between the aisles of shelves and scanned the books' title.

"Uh-hmmm," Soji nodded unsurely.

"A confession is not a game, Soji-kun. You must say it to a girl whom you love, not just any stranger you met yesterday," Tomoyo smiled sweetly to the guy.

Soji was mesmerized by Tomoyo's smile for a while before replying to the girl with his smile. "I guess so. But I don't have a girl that I love most,"

Tomoyo picked a book and scanned the review at the back of the book quickly. "Maybe it's still not the time? Let everything go on its own pace," Tomoyo looked up to the lad who was now leaned on the bookshelves. "When you have found the girl, tell me, okay?"

Soji smiled. "If that's what you want."

Tomoyo smiled back to the lad before going to the counter, bringing the detective book she wanted to borrow. Soji followed him quietly, looking at the girl respectfully.

"I guess although there is no teacher in class, we should go back to class soon," Tomoyo looked at her watch.

"Ah, yes. You're right…," Soji replied her, nodded lightly. He looked at the girl who now spoke a slight 'thank you' to the librarian.

Both of them went outside the library, walking side by side. "Why do you work at Hiiragizawa's mansion? Isn't it against the school rules?"

"Eh?" Tomoyo blinked, looking at Soji. After a while, Tomoyo recalled her memory of Soji visiting the mansion yesterday, and now, he was her classmate. "Ah, I forgot. You know that I'm working now. Please, don't tell anybody okay?"

"Ermm, it depends on your answer," Soji titled his head, unsure what to say.

"Well, it's a long story,"

"We've got one hour. I'll be listening," Soji shrugged easily.

"Hmm, if you insist…" Tomoyo sighed. "You see, since I was a child, I don't have any father. So, I just lived with my mother. But, all of a sudden, the family company broke out. Afterwards, mom was struggling very hard for my sake and suddenly she just disappeared. Since she left, I had to live for my sake, so I work hard for it," Tomoyo explained to him her condition. She gripped her hand tightly and showed her determined face.

"How come you don't have a father? And where could your mother be? She can't just disappear like that! Since when had it happened?" Soji asked consecutively.

"Well, for that father matter, I'm still not clear myself. But mom looks like she doesn't want to talk about it, so I guess she already had her problems already. I don't want to add burden to her. Besides, I guess it is better like that for both my self and for my mother's. I don't like hearing bad news, you see," Tomoyo chuckled easily.

"And your mother? Don't you hate her because she left you behind?" Soji asked persistently.

"But…" Tomoyo put her finger to her chin. "I guess mom is not a type that just left me behind. After all, she did leave a message to uncle Kinomoto to take care of me before she left. Ah, uncle Kinomoto is Sakura's father. She is my cousin. And uncle said that every month mom sends my allowance to his bank account. So, I believe, she's now in her way somewhere to repair things up, including her feelings. I believe she's trying for the best right now, so I should not slack off, right?" Tomoyo nodded.

"But, doesn't she think that you also need her love through things, not just an allowance every month?"

Tomoyo thought for a while. "Now that you said it, I've just thought about that. But, I think, I love my mom soooo much and I think my mom also think in the same way with me. For me, in loving someone, all you need is understanding. You can't be selfish to be with that person all the time. You can't force that someone to listen to all of what you say. That's why I let my mother to have her time—a time for herself which she never got. My late grandparents were very strict on her too," Tomoyo smiled. "Ah, here is the classroom."

Tomoyo open the sliding door and stepped inside the classroom while Soji was still standing in the corridor, looking at the self-sufficient girl intensely. He felt his respect and care towards the raven-haired girl grew.

"Soji-kun? Aren't you going to go inside?" Tomoyo looked back and waved to the boy.

Soji smiled and entered the classroom calmly. "Tomoyo-chan?"

"Yes?"

"You amused me," Soji said.

"For what?" Tomoyo tilted her head cutely, confused for what Soji talked about.

"For many things," Soji patted his hand softly on Tomoyo's head.

"WHAT-ARE-THOSE-MANY-THINGS?" Eriol suddenly appeared between them and whispered to both of them.

Tomoyo and Soji looked at the grumbling Eriol. Tomoyo sighed, rolling her eyeball and went to her seat. She was lazy to talk to Eriol. Soji just smiled at her attitude as she saw the navy boy.

"Hey, Soji! What are those many things? What are you both doing in the library? Why it took so long for you guys to come back?" Eriol glared at Soji.

"Well… it's a secret. Why should you care anyway? Don't you have Mizuki-san already?" Soji grinned.

"Grandpa might take all of my credit cards if I break up with Daidouji," Eriol grabbed Soji's blazer, which Soji tried hard to release from Eriol's death-grip.

"Ah, sou desu ka? Then, you should be gentle to Tomoyo," Soji smiled. "Now, can you release my blazer?"

"How to get along with that wicked girl?" Eriol hissed.

_This will gonna be long… _Soji thought, rolling his eyeball. He then noticed someone who can make the nagging lad release him. "Ah, Mizuki-san!!" Soji called the girl who sat alone, listening to her earphone. She closed her eyes to concentrate on the song she's listening.

The light-brown-haired girl lost her concentration as Soji called her. She released her earphone and looked up to Soji and Eriol. Kaho showed an expression of 'why-are-you-calling-me look' but didn't walk to them, considering her secret relationship with Eriol. Eriol was suddenly put his cool pose again, releasing Soji's blazer. Soji smiled knowingly when Eriol released him and said, "Nah… just saying 'hi' to you Mizuki-san,"

Kaho put her earphone again confusedly.

* * *

AFTER SCHOOL 

"So… you will walk home with Syaoran, today?" Tomoyo looked at worried Sakura confusedly.

"Yes. It happened that when I walk him to the clinic, a person bumped into us and he sprained his feet," Sakura answered worriedly.

"HOW?" Tomoyo's eyes widened. _How did he sprain his foot? A person bumped into him and he fell? Is he that weak?!_

"Errr, it happened like this. A person bumped into us on stairs. To avoid him, he back-off and so his back head hit the wall. When I tried to avoid the person, I lost my balance. Seeing I almost fell from the stairs, he pulled me back. But he lost his balanced after pulling me so that he sprained his feet. He can barely walk now," Sakura seems to be very concerned about the Chinese boy's condition and took it as if she was the one who sprained his foot.

Tomoyo looked at her best friend, sweatdropping. _This is somehow, for me, ridiculous. I don't know if I should give Syaoran pity or not… This is what a proverb said: Fell from the ladder and yet the ladder fell on you. _Tomoyo thought.

"SORRY, TOMOYO!!! I can't walk with you home today because I feel guilty since I'm the one who made him sprain his foot!" Sakura put her apology face. She put her hands together and bowed a bit to Tomoyo.

"Wait… you don't need to be like this, Sakura. It can't be helped, right?" Tomoyo smiled.

Sakura looked up with gratified face. "Tomoyo!! I'll treat you ice cream once he gets better!"

"I'll remember that. Then, off you go." Tomoyo patted Sakura's shoulder a bit, supporting her to the clinic.

Soji watched the whole scene and asked Tomoyo. "Poor Syaoran,"

"Uh-huh… sounds very ridiculous to me, though. I don't know that Syaoran could be that stupid and clumsy around Sakura." Tomoyo sighed.

"Well then, how about going back together?" Soji asked, smiling.

"Fine," Tomoyo replied to him, smiling back.

"WE-ARE-ALSO-GOING!!" Eriol interrupted them (again). "Isn't it right, Kaho?"

"Fine by me, since it's been a while the three of us walk together, right?" Kaho smiled sweetly.

_Three of us? Who? _Tomoyo thought. She was about to ask Soji when she saw a different face of Soji that she never looked—A very serious Soji. There was some aura from Soji that made Tomoyo scared to ask about it. She swallowed her saliva and also her question back.

"Soji-kun?" Tomoyo tugged Soji's sleeve to make the boy release his glare on Eriol and Kaho who didn't seem notice it.

"Ah? What is it, Tomoyo-chan?"

Tomoyo blinked. "You look …"

"I look…?" Soji repeated her sentence curiously. He was back to his usual comforting self again.

_You look spaced out. _Tomoyo wanted to say that. Instead, she just shook her head and laughed. "You look hungry,"

"Hee?! How do you know that I'm hungry?" Soji laughed.

"Ha ha ha," Tomoyo laughed.

* * *

"Why do you suddenly ask that?" Eriol looked up from his curry-rice (he now didn't dare to ask 'weird' cuisine to Tomoyo). 

"Just asking…" Tomoyo shrugged her shoulder. She hated asking Eriol something. He always answers question in ways that is difficult to understand. At the end, he just played around with her and she still didn't know the answer. That's why she doesn't expect Eriol to answer the question too much, actually.

"The relationship between us three, you ask…" Eriol put his spoon back and rested his palm on his chin. He recalled his memories of five years ago, a time where the three of them went out together. They did everything they pleased. They did everything they would think it's ridiculous now. Eriol and Soji might play pranks on everyone, including teachers and Kaho as the student council president would only smiled on what they're doing, shaking her head.

"Knock, knock, anybody home?" Tomoyo asked cynically, bringing Eriol back that Tomoyo's there and waited for his answer.

Eriol went back to the reality again and grabbed his spoon again. "Ehem. Kaho is Soji's friend. Soji introduced her to me six years ago, and we often hang out together since then. And then, one year later, there is that incident that made Soji move to London. And then, I lost contact with Kaho and met her again 2 years ago." Eriol answered her.

Tomoyo was quite impressed actually since she didn't hope much to Eriol to talk about it. "What incident?"

Eriol was speechless. He showed his supervising face to Tomoyo, "Ahhh!!! You're such a pain in the neck. You don't need to know what incident it is, right? You only asked about our relationship, nothing more nothing less,"

Tomoyo pouted, muttered under her breath, "You don't need to be that irritated."

Eriol showed his serious face, showing to Tomoyo that he heard what she murmured. Tomoyo quickly went back to her dinner as Eriol glared at her. On the other hand, Eriol recalled his memories again to the incident that separated them.

_- 6 years ago -_

"_Eriol, let me introduce you to my friend. This is Mizuki Kaho. She's my classmate in 1-C," Soji smiled._

"_Eh? Oh," Eriol looked up from the magazine he read. He was now on Shinagawa's mansion, Soji's room. Awhile ago, a bell rang and Soji said he's going to get it and then, now here it is, an amber-locked girl stood on the doorway of Soji's huge room and looked at the navy boy. _

"_Kaho, this is Eriol Hiiragizawa. He is in 1-A," Soji continued introducing. _

"_Ah, you're the Hiiragizawa that everybody talked about?" Kaho smiled, she put a slight of her loose hair to the back of her ear._

_Eriol frowned at this but said nothing. Instead, he just went back to the magazine and just shrugged lightly. Kaho didn't seem to mind of Eriol's rude attitude although Soji scolded Eriol to act more caring to other people. _

_The three of them somehow just went along well. No one dare to interrupt their friendship. The bond between the three of them is too tight. They would wait for Kaho to finish her student council meeting before returning back home. They lied to teachers sometimes, playing pranks on other students, discussing how fool the adults were for only caring for position, money, and pride (since the three of them born in the rich family), doing stupid things together. All they had at that time is only a happy-go-lucky times. They sometimes dragged Kaho to skip school just to go to the sea, playing together._

_It was just like a sweet dream before nightmare, before that incident… Even before the incident, Eriol knew there was something going on between Kaho and Soji. Kaho seemed to avoid Soji for some reasons and Eriol heard Kaho cried silently inside the empty classroom. But he couldn't do anything but seeing his beloved cry on his shoulder without even saying the reason. _

_Since the day of the crying Kaho incident, they never went back home together again. Eriol wanted to clarify everything to Soji, but Soji didn't say anything. A few days later, on his way back home from school; Eriol saw that Soji and Kaho fighting over something. Kaho released Soji's grip with a bothered face and quickly passing the road. Soji tried to follow Kaho but a truck was about to struck him. All of a sudden, out from nowhere, Soji's step father pushed him, replacing his son from having the accident. Kaho who heard the screech of the truck's wheels looked back and saw the accident. It happened too fast in front of the 13 year old Eriol, Kaho, and not least, Soji to see a death. It left a deep trauma on the three of them._

_The three of them felt guilty from that incident. Kaho thought if only she hadn't fought with Soji in the middle of the road and leave him on the other side of the road; the accident might not have happened. Eriol thought if only he had gone quickly to them and become a mediator of them since that crying Kaho incident, his uncle didn't need to die. Soji felt the guiltiest of all. He felt like he's the one who killed his step father. He locked himself on his room. After a while, his mother decided to bring him to London and started everything over again. _

_Since then, the three of them lost contact. Eriol and Kaho went to a different junior high and didn't see each other anymore. None of them ever talked about that incident again. The three of them tried their best to forget the whole incident. If needed, they will also forget the one year friendship they had before._

_After three years later, Eriol met Kaho again in the party that his family held; with a different point of view about adult, with a mask worn everyday, with the realization of how they couldn't do anything in the age of 16, and without a knowing that they went into the same high school. They bumped into each other recently at school and it made Eriol went along well again with Kaho._

- _end of 6 years ago -_

Tomoyo shook Eriol lightly on his shoulder since the navy-haired boy didn't even bother when the girl knocked the table. "Hiiragizawa-kun!! Are you okay?"

Having a touch from Tomoyo— Eriol doesn't like being touched —Eriol gasped and slapped Tomoyo's hand spontaneously. Tomoyo looked surprised by Eriol's sudden attitude but didn't move for a while.

"What was that for?! You're being rude, you know. I just wanted to make sure you're okay. I'm not going to eat you, anyway," Tomoyo grumbled.

"Sorry… I don't like being touched and I'm not very common to being touched," Eriol sighed. He put his hand to his face; feeling tired all of the sudden.

"Here," Tomoyo gave a small wet towel to him.

Eriol looked at the girl confusedly after looking at the towel. He took the towel but didn't know what to do with the towel.

"You're sweating. Give me the towel," Tomoyo grabbed the towel and rubbed Eriol's forehead. "What are you thinking actually until you're sweating this much of a sudden?"

Eriol didn't know why, but at that time, he didn't feel that he hate Tomoyo for wiping his sweat away. The sweet scent of Tomoyo's hand comforted him somehow and he wanted it to last longer. He looked like a wet stray cat rubbed by a soft towel by Tomoyo, defenselessly sitting there.

A sudden telephone call made Tomoyo stop from wiping away Eriol's forehead— which made Eriol slightly disappointed— and picked up the phone. Eriol wanted so badly to curse the one who telephoned at that time. He looked at Tomoyo who received the telephone silently.

"WAIT, Sakura! I don't understand a thing of what you're saying! Who is this Meilin girl? Who came to Syaoran's apartment?" Tomoyo asked.

Eriol thought for a while. _Meilin? Meilin? I think I had heard this name before… Her name looks like Chinese, just like Syaoran… Syaoran?? _

"Syaoran's fiancé?!?!" Tomoyo and Eriol exclaimed at the same time, Tomoyo knew from Sakura. Tomoyo quickly looked at Eriol, who is now standing with a frown.

Eriol went back to his seat again and muttered under his breath. "Crap… why do many things happen at the same time?" He sighed.

- **To Be Continued -

* * *

**

**A/N: (looking at Eriol's question) I also don't know why my hand's writing this… sorry Eriol… So… how do you think? A new truth (about Soji, Eriol and Kaho) is revealed in this chappie… hehe. Review!! **


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Only Kurou-jiisan, Katleen, and Soji… might add more!! XD

Waiii… so maaaanyyyy reviews!! –squeal- thanks a lot, guys… here is the next chapter. Sorry, it took so long... Next chapter will be longer (I promise!) Anyway, happy reading! –Gives popcorn to the readers-

* * *

**My Fair Lady Is My Maid, chapter 8**

**By green-mermaid

* * *

**

"I don't know anything,"

Tomoyo stared at Eriol, as if she was looking to a criminal who wasn't going to confess his murder. Her eyes were narrowing every time Eriol opened his lips to say the same sentence over and over again, "I don't know anything". On the other hand, Eriol didn't look as if he was guilty at all. In fact, he was quite confident himself. He crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm sure you know _something,_" Tomoyo grimaced.

"As if?" Eriol drank his orange juice innocently.

Tomoyo frowned but didn't say anything. Eriol looked up and put his orange juice back on the table. He got up from his seat.

"Anyway, it's time for me to study," Eriol scratched his back head which wasn't itchy at all and went up stairs to his room.

Tomoyo looked at the guy suspiciously and muttered, "Tch, at the time like this, he would say 'it's time for me to study' while usually gave a stack of his assignment books to me,"

"I heard that!" Eriol replied to her but didn't look back to the girl and just continued walking to his room.

Tomoyo covered her lips quickly. She didn't expect that Eriol could hear what she just said just now, not that she cared whether he heard it or not, actually.

* * *

NEXT MORNING 

"Sakura!! What had happened to your… you know…" Tomoyo pointed her face around the eyes area. She also looked at Sakura's quite messy hair. Tomoyo knew that Sakura was in shock, but she didn't expect it could be this _shock._

"Hehe…I overslept," Sakura hit her side head lightly and passed Tomoyo with a sigh.

Tomoyo looked at her best friend with a dropped jaw. She was frowning when she saw Sakura stumble because of nothing. Tomoyo quickly followed her best friend towards the school gate, afraid that Sakura might do something or fell unconsciously.

"Are you sure you're only overslept? You look like a person who doesn't have any sleep at all!" Tomoyo looked with concern to the auburn girl, especially at the bag below Sakura's emerald eyes.

"It's okay! Don't worry! I'm okay," Sakura smiled weakly and opened her locker.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura before she opened her own locker. She changed her shoes and looked at Sakura whether she had finished changing her own shoes or not. To Tomoyo's relief, Sakura did manage to exchange her shoes, but… "Sakura!!! Be care…"

_BUMMMP!! _

"Ouch, ouch, ouch… what is that?" Sakura hold the back of her hurt head. Tomoyo covered her face with her hands, sighing.

"It's your locker, Sakura…" Tomoyo answered weakly. All the students around there looked at the incident and frowned, thinking it must be hurt from the loud bang.

"Ha? Ohh…yeah, it's my locker. Why do I bang my head to my locker? Why should we change our shoes when we are in school? Why… why should someone… someone… have a fiancé?" Sakura asked unconsciously and the more she let the question out from her lips the more her eyes got teary.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. She quickly closed Sakura's locker and dragged Sakura as fast as possible to the clinic. _How come my best friend becomes like this only in one night? _Tomoyo cursed under her breath.

"SENSEIIII!!! Emergency case!!!" Tomoyo slide the white door of the clinic harshly.

"Huh?" The school nurse frowned, looking at the incoming patient. Her hand was holding a bandage and the other hand was holding her other patient's head gently. Eriol was standing not far from the blank-eyes patient, holding his friend to keep on his sitting position so the school nurse could bandage his friend's head easily.

Tomoyo looked at the soulless Syaoran knowingly. His eyes were blank with mouth opened without any reason. His condition was much less like a broken robot. Tomoyo sighed when she looked at her best friend's condition which was not much different. Tomoyo seated Sakura to the nearest chair before had a seat next to Sakura.

"Why there are already two students collapsed at this early morning? Did they eat poisonous food that causes memory loss or something?" The school nurse tilted her head, frowning.

Both Tomoyo and Eriol looked at each other. Tomoyo rubbed her nape and coughed a bit, acting as if she didn't know anything. Eriol looked away and didn't say anything.

"You two better get going! School will begin soon, right? I'll take care of these... weird case students," The nurse once again frowned when she looked both at Sakura and Syaoran.

Eriol and Tomoyo bowed a bit and said a slight 'excuse me' before went outside the school clinic. They both walked side to side to their class.

"What is this all about?" Tomoyo asked calmly.

"I also don't have any idea. I found Syaoran sitting soullessly at the bench in the entrance garden," Eriol put his confused expression.

When they arrived at the class (from different doors), both Eriol and Tomoyo noticed an unfamiliar girl inside their class. Tomoyo walked to Soji (who was reading a suspense book) while Eriol walked to Kaho (who was writing something on her notebook).

"Who is that?" Tomoyo asked Soji.

"She said that she was Meilin something. And introduced herself as Syaoran's fiancé," Soji closed his book.

"HA?!" Tomoyo exclaimed spontaneously.

"Well… it always happen in a big clan or company these days, doesn't it?" Soji put both of his hands to support his head from the back.

"HA?!" Tomoyo once again exclaimed, still didn't get where the conversation was going.

"Don't you know? Syaoran is the next generation leader of the Li clan, an old clan in China – a clan that is said to have a big spiritual power of Clow Reed. They foretell many directors and CEO from big companies around the world who always ask for the business future. The insight is always correct," Soji explained.

"Hee…I don't know about that. It's hard to be born on that family," Tomoyo put her bag and saw Meilin once more. The Chinese girl was surrounded by her classmate that somehow could talk without any miscommunication since the Chinese girl could speak Japanese very well.

"Same goes to Eriol and Kaho," Soji looked at Eriol who went outside the class again (avoiding Kaho) and Kaho (who continued to write something again on her note).

Tomoyo didn't reply to Soji but only looked at the light brown-haired girl silently. Tomoyo was about to ask something to Soji about Syaoran more when she realized Soji was looking at Kaho without a blink. Looking at the stunned expression of Soji when he saw Kaho, Tomoyo was smiling knowingly.

"Ahem!" Tomoyo coughed a bit, bringing Soji to his wake again.

"What is it?" Soji put his hand below his jaw, supporting his face.

"Mizuki-san is also from a big company?" Tomoyo asked.

Soji nodded a bit before opened his novel once more, ending his conversation with Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at the lad in front of her confusedly. _Soji always avoids topics about Mizuki-san. I wonder if there's something bad among him, Eriol and Kaho…_

After a while, Tomoyo shook her head roughly and sat on her own seat, in front of Soji. She let out her Japanese literature textbook and scanned a page on the textbook, preparing for the first subject of the day.

* * *

"Therefore, our class will present a drama for the Cultural Festival," Naoko wrote words of 'Cultural Festival plan – drama' on the blackboard with a chalk. The bespectacled girl explained in front of the class. Beside her, Eriol stood as the class representative. 

A complaining choir of 'Eeeh?' was heard among the students. They completely don't agree with the idea for the festival. One of the students raised his hand and spoke without any permission from Naoko, "Naoko-san, when talking about Cultural Festival, it must be a café, right? Café! The girls will wear maids costume with fluttery skirts!" The male students yelled with excitement, supporting their friend while the girls complained back.

Another student gave another idea about Horror House which Tomoyo could see that Naoko wanted to support the idea so badly but couldn't do that as the class vice-representative. A girl suggested a _kabuki _show which was ended up with all of the class threw a 'boo' to her. Eriol and Naoko only sighed looking at their friends. Every student threw one and other contradictive ideas.

"Guys, listen up, _please?_" Eriol spoke up.

The classmate gradually quieted down and listened to the class representative again.

"It just so happened that the student council don't want two or more classes to have the same idea, as you've all said before - café or Haunted House - that's why they used lottery to do it. And therefore, on that lottery, our class got this theme – as you can see – drama," Eriol explained calmly.

The students murmured to each other. They still didn't agree to do drama since it's hard but they realized they couldn't do anything. Soji poked Tomoyo who didn't say any comment at all from the beginning of the homeroom hour. Tomoyo looked back and faced Soji.

"What is it?" Tomoyo asked.

"What is this Cultural Festival?" Soji asked. He looked at Tomoyo's questioned face of where-are-you -from?-why-you-don't-know-cultural-festival? "I'm from London, remember?"

Tomoyo opened her mouth and nodded, a sign that she understood. "Cultural festival is like an official festival of the school. Each class and each extracurricular club will present something. At that day, the whole school will be full of excitement! The classes will be changed into something like café, haunted house, and even shooting game, depends on how creative the class was," Tomoyo explained excitedly.

"Hee… looks like fun," Soji smiled.

"Yes, it is. At the end of the festival, there will be an awarding for the most crowded events, best cosplaying (costume playing), and other awards in the main hall," Tomoyo continued explaining.

Soji nodded a bit and mumbled a soft 'hmm, I see,'

"For the drama," Eriol continued speaking in front of the class after he made sure his entire classmates could understand the reason. "The person who was in charge for the script is Naoko-san, considering she is the chief of the drama club,"

"Thank you, Hiiragizawa-kun," Naoko replied him with a smile. "For the idea, I've read many story books and a story caught my attention. It is _Snow White and Black Snow_,"

The entire student asked in high voice question intonation, "HA!? What's that?" Every student mumbled stuffs like, "Isn't it supposed to be _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_?"

"Guys,… it is _Snow White and Black Snow_. This is another version of the common fairy tales that every of us knew already," Naoko raised her voice to make her friends paid their attention back.

"When Snow White's mother is still pregnant, she was hoping that the skin of her daughter will be as white as the snow. But at that time, besides the white snow, there was also black snow, which was only seen once in a while. Black snow is the best friend of white snow. Black snow said to white snow to grant Snow White's mother's wish. White snow then granted her friend's wish.

"As Snow White was born, the black snow had put his eyes on her, but Snow White didn't realize black snow's feeling at all. Instead, Snow White fell in love with the Prince. When she died because eating the poisonous apple, it wasn't because the Prince's kiss that brought her alive again. It was actually because black snow begged to God to make Snow White live again. God said to black snow that he might be disappear if he did so, but black snow didn't hesitate at all and gave his life to Snow White.

"After that, Snow White married with Prince and lived happily ever after. But, unknown to anyone, white snow was actually in love with black snow and when she heard that her best friend disappeared, she was in grief so badly and cried for months, making all the plants in earth die. God then sent the sun to calm white snow and brought Spring to the earth to make the earth green again,"

Naoko finished explaining. She let out a sigh and smiled happily. "What do you think?"

The whole class quieted down. A student commented, "It's a really sad story," but another replied, "But, it's so romantic,"

Tomoyo smiled at Naoko's idea. For her, Naoko was always brilliant when speaking about drama and stuffs. Tomoyo looked back to Soji, smiling. "What do you think? I think it's very great,"

Soji didn't reply at all. He looked unexcited at all. "Isn't it stupid?"

"Eh?"

"The black snow is very stupid. He let Snow White live without even the letting the girl know about him and he died for her. And after that, leave the girl with other boy. It's stupid, isn't it?" Soji answered Tomoyo and looked at Eriol seriously.

Tomoyo could feel anger in Soji's voice. She then traced Soji's eyes and saw the navy boy who didn't look good. He put a hand on his lips and didn't say anything. Tomoyo went back to Soji with the more confused face. The raven-haired girl shrugged and coincidentally looked at the pale Kaho.

The lavender girl didn't say anything but to think again about her friends' relationship. She didn't know why but it bothered her most.

_BRIINGGGG!!! _

The ringing bell showed that the homeroom subject was over and it was time to go back home. Naoko said a quick plan of the next meeting before she and Eriol went back to their seat. When Eriol went back to the seat, Soji glared at Eriol which Eriol replied him with the same glare.

Tomoyo, who felt the thick aura between the two lads, looked at both of her friends. She tugged Soji's sleeve and made the light brown-haired guy move his attention to her. Soji's face went back to his usual face, calm and caring.

Tomoyo looked at usual Soji for a while and then smiled. "Let's go home,"

Soji nodded to her before threw a glance to Eriol again. He walked side to side to Tomoyo who hit him intentionally on the back harshly. They both laughed and went to the infirmary to pick up Sakura first and then went back home. Kaho looked both of them before walked towards the stunned Eriol who was still looking at the classroom door.

"They looked like they go along well. I wonder if Tomoyo is Soji's girlfriend," Kaho said, looking also at Tomoyo and Soji.

"Maybe…let's go," Eriol took his bag and walked outside the classroom.

"Eriol, wait!" Kaho caught up and jogged to make her pace the same to somehow furious Eriol.

* * *

"Syaoran had explained everything," Sakura said weakly when Tomoyo gave her schoolbag.

"Hmm?" Tomoyo replied her. Soji was standing, leaning on the white wall of infirmary.

"It was an arranged engagement from his family since he is the heir of Li clan. He said that he doesn't like Meilin at all, but I don't know what I should do know. That Meilin girl looks like she knows Syaoran very well since she was his childhood friend. I don't have any courage at all," Sakura sighed.

Tomoyo looked at her best friend with concern. "Speaking of whom, where is that Chinese boy?"

"Meilin had picked him up just now," Sakura's head hung down with discourage.

Tomoyo rolled her eyeballs and whispered, "Ah, I see," _This is bad. What's wrong with the people around me today? Eriol, Kaho, Soji, and now Sakura, _she thought. "Sakura! Cheer up! Let's go grab something! I know the café that is very nice around here,"

Sakura nodded a bit.

"Come on!! Soji, too. It's my treat!" Tomoyo smiled.

"Eh? No. How come I let a girl treat a guy? It's always a guy who pays for a girl," Soji replied her.

"Nahh… its emancipation era. No difference between girls and boys, you know," Tomoyo put her hands on her hips.

Soji looked at Tomoyo for a while and smiled. "Thanks,"

"Nahh… it's okay. One or two parfaits are less than our friendship, right?" Tomoyo laughed. Sakura looked up and smiled at her best friend weakly.

"No… it's not about the parfait, actually," Soji said weakly.

"What did you say before?" Tomoyo smiled. She seems like she heard Soji saying something but wasn't sure what was that.

_It's for your concern to me. _"… Nothing," Soji smiled.

* * *

**-** **To Be Continued -**

**Author's Note: the idea of _Snow White and Black Snow _title is not mine. It's from my friend, but the whole story is my idea. He only inspired me with the title. I used to make a story with this title, but soon I deleted it because it's very OOC!! Thanks again for PurpleMumei for editing this chapter. –gives cookies to her- Anyway, review!! XD**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything… just a few new characters that I make (Soji, Kurou-jiji, and Katleen).

**GOOD NEWS:** I'm thinking that this story will be a veeeeeeery long story, that's why I will put a longer chapter, starting now. I added another 2-3 pages on Word. I hope you don't mind?

Thanks for the review… he he. It's very lovely of you, guys… here is the next chapter!

**PurpleMumei: once again... thanks a lot... you're really helping me out with this (I forgot the full name of Chiharu, Yamazaki and Rika). -cookies for you!-**

* * *

**My Fair Lady Is My Maid, chapter 9**

**By green-mermaid

* * *

**

"Here,"

Tomoyo looked at the thin book in her hand – the book that Naoko handed to her – confusedly. She put her bag on her table and scanned the thin book. It was the script book for her class drama. She looked at the casting.

_Princess – Sakura Kinomoto  
__Prince – Syaoran Li  
__Black Snow – Eriol Hiiragizawa  
__White Snow – Kaho Mizuki_

_The seven dwarfs – Shinagawa, Rionku, Sawatari, Asamiya, Yutaka, Saionji, Nobuo.  
__The queen – Chiharu Mihara  
__Knight – Takashi Yamazaki  
__Etc, etc…_

_Designer – Tomoyo Daidouji  
__Stylist – Rika Sasaki  
__Etc, etc,… _

"Ah, as usual," Tomoyo smiled.

"Yep. Do you see Sakura today?" Naoko asked. She kept looking left and right, searching for a certain auburn-haired girl.

"She is… sick," Tomoyo informed the bespectacled girl. The brown haired girl nodded and muttered a long 'hmmm' before turned back her heels. Tomoyo sighed and sat on her seat.

"What is that? Morning sigh?" Soji popped up his head suddenly from beside the raven-haired girl.

Tomoyo gasped and spontaneously leaned back, making her body away from Soji. She almost fell from her chair as she quickly gripped her table to resist her from falling. Tomoyo regained her normal mode a few seconds later and pouted.

"Don't scare me like that again!" Tomoyo moved her body straightly again.

"Haaiii, I'm sorry," Soji answered without any tone of apologizing. Tomoyo looked at the light brown haired guy with pretend-to-be angry face, "You don't sound apologizing at all."

Soji let out a laugh. He then noticed and looked at the thin script in Tomoyo's hand. "What's that? The script?"

Tomoyo looked at the script in her hands and nodded. The raven-haired girl smiled, "Yep! You get one of the seven dwarfs' roles. Happy?"

Soji pretended to think hard and serious for a while. He put his hand on his jaw. "Ermm… actually, I should be in the prince role, but, I guess, I can't be arrogant and give the role to somebody,"

Tomoyo rolled her eyeball, showing her boring expression. "You finally showed your true character,"

Soji laughed at Tomoyo's expression. "I never acted like this to anyone before,"

Tomoyo stared at Soji. She pointed his finger to the guy. "Ah! That's one of the sentences that the usual perverted playboys use. Soji is a playboy," Tomoyo sang a tune as she said the last sentence.

Soji chuckled. "Fine. I'm a playboy. And I'm now flirting with you,"

"If you're done with your flirting, get up from my seat, _please_," A tone of sarcasm was heard from behind the two of them.

"Morning, Eriol," Soji greeted his cousin happily. He stood up from Eriol's chair and moved to Sakura's chair which was beside Tomoyo. Tomoyo simply looked at the guy without saying anything. Eriol did throw back such an unpleasant look to her.

Instead of greeting Soji back, Eriol simply grunted half-heartedly and sat on his seat. Eriol gave a look to Soji and Tomoyo and snickered. He rolled his eyeballs and looked at the both puzzled look from Soji and Tomoyo. "Listen. I don't care if you want to flirt, but think about the situation and place. This is classroom not a café and it is still morning. Can't you even behave yourself and think maturely?" After that, he put his earphone into his ears and turned on his iPod.

Both Soji and Tomoyo exchanged looks. After a few moments, Soji gave a what-did-I-do-wrong look and Tomoyo simply shrugged and gave him a simple smile. She gestured to go outside the classroom, into the corridor. Soji nodded and followed the raven-haired girl to outside the room.

"What's wrong with him?" Soji tried his best not to lose his temper. He didn't want to ruin the whole day just because his step-cousin.

"He's at it since yesterday after going back from class. I entered the mansion and suddenly he already had that angry sign on his big head. He kept on criticizing, I mean flaming, about everything. What a bothersome," Tomoyo looked at Eriol through the class window glass, throwing her displeasing face.

"Morning, Soji,"

Soji and Tomoyo looked at the source of the feminine voice. In instant, Tomoyo could feel the uncomfortable aura from Soji which he always had when he was near Kaho.

"Morning, Kaho," Soji greeted the girl back softly, almost a murmur, half-heartedly. Soji put his hand on Tomoyo's waist and was about to walk away from the place or from Kaho precisely. "Come on, Tomo-"

"Wait!" Kaho exclaimed. The light auburn-haired girl looked hesitating. She gripped her schoolbag tightly, as if it could bring her any energy or courage.

Soji did stop but didn't look back. Tomoyo looked back to Kaho and waited for the girl. Tomoyo moved her attention back to Soji and Kaho. Tomoyo wanted to know about the confusing relationship between Soji, Kaho and Eriol. She knew that Kaho was Eriol's secret girlfriend. So? Is Soji the third party? Even though she wanted to know the answer, but, on the other hand, she knew that as long as she was in there, Kaho wouldn't speak a word, as she was an outsider. And outsiders don't need to know a thing.

"Soji, I want to talk with you," Kaho said with her hesitate face.

"Uhh… I'll be in the library?" Tomoyo pointed the library way to Soji. She was about to walk away from the place when Soji suddenly gripped her hand.

"We don't have anything to say anymore. I know you can't forget the incident if you saw me. So, you go on your way. And I-" Soji showed Tomoyo's hand. "-go on my way. That's it. Jaa."

Soji walked away from there and dragged Tomoyo. The raven-haired girl kept looking back, concerned about her classmate whom she actually seldom talked to. In Kaho's eyes, Tomoyo could see the guilty feeling of the girl. After it was far enough from in front of their class, Soji stopped and sighed.

He faced Tomoyo. "Sorry, I dragged you into this,"

Tomoyo watched Soji's face before shook her head calmly. "It's okay. What's wrong with the three of you? I know it's also related to Hiiragizawa-kun, right?"

Soji didn't reply her and just continued walking. He didn't answer the question for that day. Instead, he just jumped to another topic, completely showing that he didn't even want to talk about the thing.

"What role are you playing in the drama?" Soji, however, tried to show his usual smile as if nothing happened just now. As if he didn't tense at all. As if he didn't use his unusual serious and stern face to a certain girl.

Tomoyo glanced to Soji, confused at how the boy could manage such a thing. Did he have any certain yoga technique to do that? If so, Tomoyo would gladly want to study the technique. "I'm not playing on the drama. I'm always the designer of the actors' costumes every time there is a drama since I was in elementary."

"Hee?" Soji muttered. "Isn't that boring?"

"Not at all," Tomoyo shook her head. "I love designing anyway,"

"No. What I mean is whether you are playing on the stage or you're working on the backstage is both important. But, to feel the stage and feel your heart thumping hard before the play starts is more interesting, I think." Soji chuckled.

Tomoyo smiled. "Is it? I don't know because I've never experienced it. The heart thumping hard before the play, I mean."

"Yup! It's sooo exciting. You should try and ask Naoko-san to change the player." Soji turned back to the class.

"NO! I feel comfortable with the way I am now," Tomoyo grinned sheepishly.

Soji looked at Tomoyo and laughed. "I'm just kidding," He hit Tomoyo's side-head lightly.

* * *

BREAKTIME 

"Eriol…" Kaho patted Eriol on his shoulder.

Eriol looked up and met the fair face of his secret girlfriend. Kaho smiled. Eriol looked down again and released one of his earphones. He sighed and gestured Kaho to take a seat on Syaoran's seat as the guy was (also) absent today. Kaho did so.

"What is it?" Eriol asked in his monotone voice.

Kaho looked at her boyfriend, thinking whether she should speak or not. Eriol didn't seem at the good mood. But, Kaho knew that she needed a bit of happiness from Eriol as Soji had acted coldly to her this morning. Kaho made a little cough for a while and smiled. "You don't forget that we're having a date this weekend, right?"

Eriol moved his attention back to Kaho. "Ha?"

Kaho let out a disappointed sigh and spaced out to the classroom door. She stared at the clueless navy haired boy again. Kaho raised "Our date? Weekend? New theme–park?" (A/N: look at chapter 6)

Eriol cocked his eyebrow, trying his best to recall his memory. He titled his head. "Did we? I mean…of course, what time?"

Kaho showed her disgusted look to Eriol. She stood up and went outside the classroom angrily. Eriol released his earphone hurriedly and hurt his ear. As if it wasn't enough, he stumbled because of his seat. He put his palm on the knee and cringed. "Kaho! Wait! Ouch…"

MEANWHILE…

"I'm not lying. When I was junior high, everyday the girls would put letters in my locker, dying to have a single date with me and tried to make me drunk and led me to bed! I'm a reeeeal idol back then," Soji said, emphasizing his word. His hand was full of sandwiches and small carton milk drink from the kitchen back then.

Tomoyo laughed. She threw her head to front as she laughed. Her eyes were teary from Soji's statement and she rubbed against it to wipe the tear. "Ahaha, I reeeeally believe you,"

"What is that tone? You reeeeally don't believe me, do you?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Nope. Oh, come on. Don't talk about this reeeeal topic anymore,"

"This is reeeeal cute. So, why can't we talk it?"

Tomoyo laughed. "Because-" She moved her attention to her front but still have a single smile lingered on her face. Her smile was gradually lost as she saw someone in front of her. She stopped her walk suddenly and made Soji almost bumped into her back.

"Honk, honk," Soji let out a monotone voice of honking sound of a car. "Stopping suddenly is not allowed. What is it?" Soji moved his attention to Tomoyo's gaze. He turned speechless. His expression became serious, uneasy and sympathy mixed together. He bit his lower lip and sighed.

In front of them, Kaho stood. She clenched her fist, grabbing her skirt into her palm. Her face clearly shows that she's trying her best not to cry. Her face looked directly to Soji as the girl bit her lower lip. Tomoyo almost couldn't believe that the elegant and gorgeous Kaho would make such a desperate face.

"Soji-kun," Kaho spoke up.

Soji didn't reply her at all. He closed his eyes and bit his lip. He put his arm around Tomoyo's waist and pushed him to move forward. "Come on, Tomoyo,"

Tomoyo looked at Soji and Kaho back and forth with a sympathy look on her face. "Ah… But,"

Soji passed Kaho as if he saw nothing coldly.

"Soji-kun," Kaho turned back. "Soji-kun… Soji-kun is the one that I can shelter my sadness,"

Soji stopped his pace. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "Then… how about your happiness? Can't I also be a shelter of your happiness? Ah, I forgot, you always used to tell me about Eriol-this and Eriol-that happily. I can't be the one who gives you that happiness, can I?" Soji said calmly but both of the girls could find a trace of angry yet frightening voice inside the tone.

"Soji-kun," Kaho said once more.

Tomoyo looked at the desperate girl. Kaho looked down and sniffed. The light auburn-haired girl turned her heels after saying a soft "I'm sorry to bother you," Tomoyo looked back to Soji who looked away with an uneasy face. He let out a sigh.

Tomoyo smiled knowingly. She poked Soji with her shoulder. Soji looked at the raven girl and plastered a quick formal smile. Tomoyo moved her eyes back to Kaho, gesturing the guy to calm down the light-auburn-haired girl. "I know that you know that you want to comfort that girl. So why should you have a second thought? It is not about who the girl loves, but whom you love. You might be not the one that the girl loves, but all you want see is her smile, right? You don't like to see her tears and sad face, do you?"

Soji stared at Kaho's lonely back and let out a exasperate sigh. "I really shouldn't be with you at this kind of time because I know that you will say that kind of thing," He stopped for a while before continuing his sentence. "Tell the teacher that I don't feel good today," Soji patted Tomoyo's shoulder lightly before ran towards Kaho.

Tomoyo smiled and nodded. She turned her back and walked to the classroom after she saw Kaho hugged Soji and cried on his flat shoulder.

* * *

Tomoyo walked inside the classroom and threw a look a certain anxious-looking navy-haired boy. She curled her lips in annoyance and approached the guy. 

"Knock, knock," Tomoyo hit Eriol's table twice and made the guy's attention to her.

Eriol looked up and showed the same annoyed face as Tomoyo. "What?" He looked away as the girl sat in front of her.

Thanks to Soji's sentence, much less she knew that Eriol had hurt Kaho's feeling. And she wasn't very good to guy who hurt girls' feelings. Somehow, it resembles her of his father whom she even didn't know. But as her mother once said that his father walked away from them for his happiness, she took it as her father had dumped her mother and left her as a half-orphan and faced many difficulties in her life.

She hated it when there is a parents' meeting since it should make her mother absent from her tight work. She hated it when she went home and nobody answered the greeting. She hated it when her classmate mocked her as a girl who didn't have a father when she was kindergarten. She hated it when she saw the back of her mother when the company went down to a bankruptcy and nobody touched the lonely and small figure of her mother. She wanted badly to touch her back, but at the end, she could do nothing.

"What did you do to Mizuki-san?"

"How do you… That's none of your business…" Eriol said coldly and looked away.

Tomoyo rolled her eyeballs and let out a disbelieving sigh. She turned her attention back to her master. She gave her disgusted look to the navy-haired boy before turning her back, facing the blackboard.

"Is she looking for Soji?" Eriol asked monotonously.

Tomoyo shifted her sit again and looked at the gloomy boy. "Yes. Aren't you jealous?"

Eriol chuckled wearily. Tomoyo didn't sense any excited tone on him. "After all this time, it doesn't change. So, why should this relationship still going?"

"Ha?"

Eriol looked at Tomoyo. He didn't want to share his feeling to the girl in front of her, but he needed to let out the uneasy feeling inside his heart, quick. "Kaho was… Kaho was and is always seeking for Soji when she had and has a fight with me, about my relationship with her,"

Tomoyo didn't say anything. She was waiting for Eriol to continue his sentence.

"Maybe that's because Soji is the one who put us together. I know he loved and still loves Kaho. The mistake is always on me who can't remember things about valentine, Christmas, birthdays, and the date of our dates. Soji almost always had to remind me 15 minutes before our date," Eriol chuckled wearily. "Kaho is happier with Soji, isn't she? And Soji should be with Kaho. Everybody is happy, then,"

Tomoyo stared blankly to the seat beside her - Sakura's seat - while she actually didn't concentrate on the seat. Her mind thought about what Eriol had said.

"Run away." Tomoyo said shortly.

"Eh?"

Tomoyo put a little bit of her hair to the back of her ear. "Aren't you running away? Don't you just quit from this mess? Do you think Soji would just be happy that you gave Kaho right away to him? He is not a cat who you could simply give a tuna in front of him and he would happily eat the tuna. And do you think Kaho would just happy to be like that?" Tomoyo raised her voice.

"But, Soji is much better to me. He is more cheerful and-"

"Yes! That's true! Soji is much, much better than you! If you couldn't do it, then _try _to do it! At least to Kaho. _Try _to make her happy! What excuse is that?! You can't remember those important dates? Why the hell you could remember those biochemical formation and logarithm lists in your thick-head? I didn't say that Kaho is not guilty at all too. One can't expect one to do something to him/her. But I hate a quitter. You are the lowest," Tomoyo breathe in and out hastily. She needed oxygen now and much.

The lavender-haired girl threw another disgusted look on the navy-haired boy before turning away. Eriol remained on his seat before he ran outside the classroom. Tomoyo looked at the running lad, thought for a while before following him. She bumped into Naoko as she ran outside the class hastily.

"Ouch," Naoko looked at her bumper. But her bumper only muttered a quick "Sorry" before continuing her run. "Tomoyo! The class will start soon!" Naoko yelled.

"Tell Miwa-sensei I'm not feeling well!"

With that Tomoyo was unseen through the crowded in the corridor. Naoko tilted her head of confusion and let out an exasperation sigh. "How can I say that you're not feeling well when you could run quickly like that?"

"Kaho, you can't blame on Eriol," Soji said. Wind was combing his surprisingly light hair. He sat on the white tiles of the roof and leaned back to the wires which surrounded the rooftop.

"But, since you're gone, Eriol was almost always forgetting about valentine and Christmas. He even came late at my birthday party. Does he really love me?" Kaho sobbed. She sniffed her runny nose.

Soji let out a sigh. He let out his brown handkerchief and gave it to the girl. Kaho took the handkerchief but didn't do anything. Soji whispered, "I made a mistake by spoiling Eriol with that, I guess,"

"What did you say?"

"Ahh, nothing. Anyway, is that all?"

"Eriol never said he loves me. He never asked me to go out. He never held my hand. Lately, he even never listened to me speaking. He is just very far away although he was right in front of my eyes. Every time I want to announce our relationship, he seemed to disagree to the idea. I have nothing to say, then,"

Soji sighed. "I'll tell Eriol about that,"

"It's not helping, Soji! I want him to realize it by himself! That Daidouji girl…is she going to snitch both of you away from me?"

Soji gave a slight glare to Kaho. "Why do you think so?"

Unfortunately, Kaho didn't seem to notice the glare. "Lately, Eriol seemed to care about the girl. He looked where she was going, whom she go with. What's with them? He used to never talk to her. And you also accompany that girl very much. Soji, please don't leave me alone,"

Soji looked blankly at the crying girl in front of him. He didn't like that Kaho saying bad stuffs about Tomoyo. He adored the girl much now more than a friend even though they had only been friends for a few days. If only Kaho was not crying, Soji could have saying hurtful things to the girl. True that he still loved the girl in front of him, but the love as a sister and old friend. He didn't like it when Kaho talked bad about something precious to him.

"Don't say something like that," Soji said calmly.

There was a long silence with Kaho's sniffs before the rooftop's door bang open. At the door, Eriol was gasping for air. His chest was up and down. He swallowed his saliva before walked towards Kaho.

Soji looked at the navy-haired guy. He sighed and walked towards the rooftop's door where Eriol was. He patted Eriol's shoulder slightly and stopped the guy for a while, whispering darkly, "Did I use to tell you not to make her cry?" Soji continued forward to the rooftop's door as Eriol didn't reply him. Soji looked up and met Tomoyo's small figure with the same breathless lung as Eriol before. Soji joined the girl soon.

Tomoyo didn't seem to pay any attention to Soji. Her eyes were locked up to the view in front of her - the view of Eriol was hugging Kaho and put the crying girl's face on his shoulder, soothing her. She felt uneasiness inside her heart. It just seemed she missed a beat of her heart and 1000 tons of weight was hit her lungs. She looked blankly and felt left out. It was more hurtful when she was alone on her birthday. It was more hurtful than to find an empty big house when she went back home. It was more hurtful than when she saw her mother's back but couldn't do anything.

"Tomoyo, Tomoyo…" Soji called Tomoyo as he shook Tomoyo's shoulder.

"Ah? Eh? Ohhh…Soji-kun," Tomoyo looked at her surroundings and became aware of it before she realized that Soji was already beside her.

"Let's go," Soji took Tomoyo's hand and was about to drag her to quit the place.

Tomoyo's feet keep on its place and prevented her from moving a step from the view in front of her. But Soji's power was far than she could resist. She was dragged by Soji down to the stairs but her eyes kept looking at the closing rooftop door.

_Beyond that door…beyond that door…Eriol is… _

Tomoyo stopped her pace gradually and released her hand from Soji's.

"What is it?"

"Sorry, Soji-kun. I don't feel like attending class. Besides, I told to Naoko that I won't attend the class," Tomoyo forced a smile.

Soji looked into Tomoyo's wavering eyes before let out a sigh. "Come! I know a place where we could have fun. Come on!" Soji pulled Tomoyo's hand once more and dragged her out of the school.

"WAIT! Are you saying we are skipping school?" Tomoyo asked anxiously.

"Well… you already skipped a class!" Soji laughed.

* * *

"What…is…this?" Tomoyo looked up and read a big name-board of the crowded place right in-front-of her eyes. 

"Listen to big brother here. This place is named game-center," Soji smiled widely. He put his hand above his hips.

"Game-center…?" Tomoyo faced Soji and cocked her eyebrow.

"Yup! A place where you can play all day long and forget your entire problem. You can think about the guy you hate on a screen and then gave it the best hit you can," Soji showed his fist. "Or you can also shot your enemies," He acted as if he handled a gun and shot something in front of him. "When you're tired of all those heavy games, you can practice your patience on pick-the-plushy game," Soji pointed to a machine which filled up with cute dolls beyond glass. "Or if you want to move more, you could play the dancing machine over there," Soji gestured to a certain corner which had five feet pads and a big monitor in front of the pads.

Tomoyo scanned the whole crowded place. She has never stepped her feet on such a place like this. All she did till today was work, work, work and school. She didn't know there was such a lively place like this. Her lips formed a wide smile.

"Wow…I don't know that such a great place existed in the world," Tomoyo was still in her awe expression.

"I know you would say that. So, what should we try first?" Soji asked.

"Everything!" Tomoyo smiled happily. She ran off and looked to her right and left. Her adrenaline was rushing to try every single machine of the place. The aura of the place just seemed inside her body right now. The dizziness of the place, somehow, was things that she needed right now. She didn't like loud and dizzy place, but somehow she loved the place.

Soji smiled at the girl. He brought his hands up, cupping his mouth. The tawny-haired boy yelled, "Tomoyo! I decided to over my feelings with Kaho!"

"What?" Tomoyo turned back and yelled back as a sign she didn't hear what Soji was saying just now.

Soji smiled to the confused yet cute face of Tomoyo before yelled back. "I said let's have fun today!"

Tomoyo nodded and smiled widely to the guy and asked him to come towards her quickly by waving her hand.

Soji walked towards Tomoyo and held her hand. Tomoyo looked at Soji before looked back to her hand. Soji looked confidently and didn't find it awkward at all so Tomoyo didn't bother to release it. She shrugged easily. Soji led her to a stall which written COUNTER.

Soji smiled. _He was already over with Kaho. Tomoyo is…With Tomoyo, I surely could forget Kaho. _

- **To Be Continued -

* * *

**

**A/N: Believe it or not… I hate this chapter the most… urghh… why I made this chapter, I also don't know. I hate Tomoyo for encouraging Eriol, but if she did discourage him, she was out of the character that I'm building her up. Gah! Anyway, I hope you still don't mind to give me any review? **


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Just own the three character I've made to make this story flows…

Nyah nyah nyah… Here comes the tenth chapter!!

* * *

**My Fair Lady Is My Maid, chapter 10**

**By green-mermaid

* * *

**

"So…" A pair of emerald eyes glanced at a cheerful lavender eyes.

"So?" The owner of the lavender eyes replied her best friend short sentence (if 'so…' was a sentence) with the same word but in a different tone.

"Anybody who wants to explain to me once more, why do we go together to the new theme park?" An amber-eyes boy raised his hand infuriatingly. He let out an exasperation sigh. "And Meilin, can you release my arm?"

"Because, today is week-end," Soji answered Syaoran easily. He handed each of his friends a ticket. "Here is your ticket,"

"I-know-that-you-know-that-it-is-not-the-answer-that-I-wanted-to-know," Syaoran stated with raising voice glaringly to the smiling tawny-haired boy. His expression was very dark. "Meilin, seriously, I can't move!"

"Oh, come one, Li-kun. Don't ruined this great weather and nice occasion that we coincidentally met here," Tomoyo smiled sweetly (somehow).

"What's with that word of _coincidentally_? You're obviously _dragged _me here from my _beauty_ week-end sleep!!" Syaoran pointed ragingly to the raven-haired girl.

"Geez, I was just about to say that the ticket I gave him just now was for free, my treat. If that so, maybe I just should invite YamaChi or Naoko-san instead of him," Soji pulled out his cell-phone and browsing his phonebook. Tomoyo frowned at the way Soji meant Yamazaki and Chiharu with YamaChi.

"I don't say that I don't want to come here!" Syaoran raised his voice more and started to walk. "Come on! And Meilin, I said, let me go,"

Tomoyo and Soji looked at each other and looked at both of the Chinese who were now chit-chatting (read: arguing) to each other. Tomoyo and Soji then couldn't help but laughed, looking at the easy-to-read Syaoran. Instead of joining the laugh, Sakura moved closer to Tomoyo and whispered to her.

"Seriously, what do you intend to do?" Sakura asked.

Tomoyo faced Sakura for a while and smiled. "Nothing, really. Just to release the tense that we have among us for these several days,"

Sakura cocked her eyebrows on Tomoyo and kept watching every movement of Tomoyo's eyeball, tracing whether her best friend was lying to her or not. Tomoyo noticed the disbelieving eyes of Sakura before she shrugged and smiled again. She gave her more comforting tone. "Hey. I really don't have any bad plan or anything,"

Sakura nodded a little before started to walk to the main gate of the new theme park. Tomoyo watched with a smile plastered on her lips as Sakura moved towards the gate. Soji watched the smaller girl beside him and sighed. He looked at the ceramic floor that was arranged perfectly below him.

"I still do not agree with your idea, Tomoyo,"

"Why not? We can catch two birds in one stone. We can look at Kaho and Eriol's date and on the same time, create an atmosphere between Sakura and Syaoran," Tomoyo put her hands on her hips.

"How do you do so? You're not an amoeba that can replicate and watching Kaho with Eriol and Sakura with Syaoran. And the atmosphere between Sakura and Syaoran won't be created if there is still that… girl," Soji pointed at a certain Chinese and over-happy girl who cling at Syaoran.

"Ohh, that's why I called you. I'm sure you can make something regarding to that girl with your so-called-pheromone," Tomoyo patted Soji's shoulder easily. "Yep, thank you, Soji," After that Tomoyo jogged a bit, leaving Soji behind her and joining Sakura.

"What?" Soji exclaimed. He didn't believe that Tomoyo could be that _evil_ to him. After waking him up at seven suddenly by saying a clear, straight, simple and short sentence of "Let's have a date!" Tomoyo made him disappointed as when he reached the theme park, he could see Sakura was coming along and Tomoyo said that they were waiting for Syaoran and Meilin. And now, the girl easily patted his shoulder and asked him to use his pheromone on Meilin just to match-make the couple that Soji didn't really want to bugger.

Soji massage his somehow-somewhat aching forehead and let out a hopeless sigh. He was thinking that he should bear with this dynamic life of Tomoyo, anyway.

"SOJI! Come on!" Tomoyo turned back and waved happily to the light brown head boy.

"Coming," Soji answered with a lazy tone.

* * *

"So, Meilin, what do you think of Soji?" Tomoyo jogged a bit and walked between Syaoran and Meilin, slowly but sure made a gap between the two Chinese. 

"… Nothing. Can't you move? Syaoran is…" Meilin answered her with an irritated tone as she tried to search for Syaoran's face which she couldn't see because of Tomoyo's face.

"Soji is a very nice guy. He always comforts me and a polite young gentleman. Don't you think he's great?" Tomoyo moved her head oddly back and forth, following Meilin's gaze on the other side of Tomoyo, Syaoran.

"Syaoran is the best for me. Sheesh, if you like that guy, he is behind you right now," Meilin grumbled to Tomoyo. The raven silky haired girl stopped her pace and looked at the over-happy Tomoyo with a slight glare. Suddenly, the Chinese girl turned back and faced Soji.

"Shinagawa-kun, Tomoyo here said that you're a very nice guy, polite, and handsome. She even said that you're the best guy she'd ever met though for me, you're nothing compared to Syaoran,"

Tomoyo gasped as Meilin over-talk to Soji. She hit her forehead harshly as a sign that she regretted what she just said to Meilin. At least, she knew that one habit of Meilin: she could flip-over someone's talking and added some additional information that Tomoyo didn't even mention.

Soji didn't look any surprised at all. Instead he took what Meilin said with a calm "Thank you, Li-san," and faced Tomoyo darkly with a cynical smile on his handsome face. Tomoyo looked at the guy with a sheepish grin plastered on her lips. Sakura looked at Tomoyo weirdly.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked with a frown.

"Humiliating myself," Tomoyo answered her with an irritate voice. She glared darkly to a girl who clung on Syaoran's arm jiggery. '_She's not as easy as I thought!_'

"I suggest you to stop right now. I become the victim here…" Soji sighed.

"Stop? Victim?" Sakura asked innocently.

"He meant I should stop walking like little red riding hood just like what Meilin does. He doesn't like that story," Tomoyo escorted the confused Sakura to the _roller coaster. _She looked over her shoulder to Soji and showing her please-support-me face. Soji noticed the look and looked away as if he didn't see anything. Tomoyo grumbled, giving a slight 'tch!'

* * *

"That spinning cup is nice!!" Meilin stretched her arm, feeling happy and contented as she stepped down from the machine. 

"_That spinning cup is nice_, your head," Tomoyo was placing her hand on her forehead as she mimicked what the Chinese girl said. She grumbled under her breath. She didn't know that making Meilin in the same cup with her and Soji would make her had such a severe headache because the girl spun the cup harshly.

Soji was supporting Tomoyo to step down from the cup. He looked worried for the girl. "I told you to stop already,"

"How are Sakura and Syaoran?" Tomoyo shook her head and asked Soji.

"At least, they are much better than you are now," Soji sighed.

Tomoyo gave a look to Soji with pouting lips.

"Do you want to try that Extravagant Free Fall?" Meilin pointed to a certain high tower with a bench. As the bench reached the highest place, it fell down in a quick speed.

Tomoyo's eyes widened as she saw the machine. There is no way she would let her exhausted body to play that creepy machine. But, on the other hand, she wouldn't let Meilin to interrupt Sakura and Syaoran.

"It's o-" Tomoyo replied in weak voice.

"We're passed," Soji replied quickly. "I'll wait you guys with Tomoyo here. She doesn't look strong enough to take that free-fall,"

"I'm strong en…Ouch! My head," Tomoyo tried to protested but couldn't.

Soji smiled knowingly to the girl whom the girl replied him with a glare.

"Then, I'll wait with Tomoyo too," Sakura looked concerned to her cousin.

"I don't need two people wait with me. I don't want to ruin the day. Come on, Sakura. You must play. Soji is waiting with me, anyway," Tomoyo said weakly.

Sakura first hesitated but then she nodded. The auburn haired girl ran towards Syaoran and Meilin. Tomoyo watched the three of them walked together (with Syaoran between Meilin and Sakura). The raven haired girl could see that Meilin threw a glare to Sakura which was cut by Syaoran as he dragged the Chinese girl to the queue. Tomoyo relieved a tired sigh, disappointment was filling her heart.

"What's with that sigh?" Soji asked with cocked eyebrow.

Tomoyo darted her eyes quickly to Soji and then threw her face away from the guy. "Why should a guy who don't want to cooperate with me in match-making Sakura and Syaoran know what's wrong with my sigh?"

Soji look at Tomoyo's back-head knowingly. His eyes were half-lidded with a simple smile on his lips. "Heh! Why should a guy who likes a girl was made to attract another girl that he doesn't like?" Soji added to himself, _and even worse, it was forced by the girl whom that guy like. _

Tomoyo was about to reply the guy and faced him directly when Soji poked her on her cheek. The girl stopped her movement as she saw the calm smile of Soji, mesmerized by the handsome face of the guy.

Soji patted Tomoyo's head lightly. "Wait here. I'll buy a drink. And don't move your head too much, you might get a spin," Soji ordered her. He was soon unseen among the people around the theme park.

Tomoyo sighed. She looked down at her shoes. As she thought about what was her intention in the theme park at the first time, she whispered to herself without anyone to hear, "What do I do, actually?" The raven haired girl let out a sigh again as she looked to the sun shine which went through a big oak tree leaves near her. Tomoyo felt tired at a sudden and the sound of bustling people around her was gradually disappeared. She fluttered her eyes closed as her eyes went to resting.

When Soji arrived in a minute after buying two glasses of orange juice, he gradually stopped his pace when she saw the girl was sleeping peacefully. Smiling to himself, he sat beside the girl and put the orange juice beside him. He slowly bent Tomoyo's head to lean on his shoulder and looked at the peaceful sleeping girl.

It wasn't long before Eriol and Kaho passed them with Kaho realized Soji who looked at Tomoyo serenely. "Ah, isn't it Soji?" Kaho tugged Eriol's sleeve.

"Hmm?" Eriol looked at the direction which Kaho pointed at. At first, he showed no interest as it was _just _Soji. After a person who blocked Tomoyo from his vision walked away, Eriol quickly watched clearly, checking whether it was true that the girl that sat beside Soji was Tomoyo. He was narrowing his eyes to see more clearly. After making sure that it _was _Tomoyo, Eriol couldn't help himself but walked straightly towards his step-cousin.

_How could he..!? _Eriol thought. He didn't think that Soji was serious about what he had said to him the first day the step-cousin came.

"Eriol?" Kaho looked up when Eriol showed an unexpected reaction. She followed Eriol, jogging a bit to keep up with his pace. "Eriol, what is it?"

But Eriol didn't answer her. His eyes was straightly to Soji who still looking at the peacefully sleeping Tomoyo. As he stopped his steps once he thought it's close enough to make Soji realize he was there, he felt more furious.

"What are you two doing here?" Eriol's voice was raised, making Tomoyo to flutter her eyes opened.

Soji looked at Tomoyo who just woke up and didn't realize what was happening in front of them now. Looking at Kaho who finally reached there, Soji smirked. "Isn't it obvious?" He put his right hand to Tomoyo's shoulder, bringing the girl closer to him.

"Ha?" Tomoyo said shortly, clearly didn't understand a thing. Instead, she looked at Soji's hand which now holding her shoulder confusedly.

"I've told you, haven't I, Eriol? I will take this girl away from you if you don't appreciate and keep her well. Oops, sorry. You _have _Kaho already, don't you? Both of us know that the engagement that grandpa arranged is just a game. That's why, he even doesn't hold a press conference about the engagement," Soji smiled darkly to his step-cousin. It was almost a smirk rather than a smile.

Eriol clenched his fist as Soji hugged Tomoyo. Kaho cupped her mouth, didn't say anything or particularly can't say anything. Tomoyo widened her eyes as Soji circled his other hand around her shoulder, hugging her closely. She somehow felt embarrassed and couldn't believe that Soji actually did that and on top of that, in front of Eriol!

She didn't know why should she felt insecure like this, why should she mind that it was in front of Eriol, or why should she thought that Eriol might not talk to her again after this hugging incident. It's not that she had a special feeling to Eriol or vice versa. So, why should she bother?

As her brain kept thinking about the questions inside her mind about why she should feel insecure about the hug, Tomoyo shook her head vigorously to release herself from Soji. She tried her best to make a distance from Soji's flat shoulder with her hand but it didn't come out any result. Before she knew it, Soji was released harshly from her with an ivory skin hand. Her wrist was suddenly in Eriol's big palm which dragged her along to outside the theme park.

Tomoyo could hear Kaho's crying yell, calling the navy boy's name. Tomoyo looked back to Soji with wounded lips who looked at Eriol's back-head like a lion's glare. A scary glare that Soji sometimes threw at and only to Eriol.

* * *

Silent. 

Only footsteps were heard at the pavement.

Tomoyo didn't stop looking at Eriol's hand which still holding her hand as if it's very natural for the bigger hand to hold hers. Tomoyo didn't mind it at all, but as she had a thought of Eriol supposed to be with Kaho together, she was back to her usual egoist and cynical mode in front of the navy boy. "Until when will you hold my wrist and dragged me to you-don't-know-where-to-go?"

Eriol looked back and released Tomoyo's hand. "What did you do with him at the theme park?"

Tomoyo rubbed her wrist, hopping it will make the hurt away. "That is… none of your business, right? As Soji had said, all of us had known that the engagement is merely a game," Tomoyo answered calmly.

There was a long pause which made Tomoyo looked up to see Eriol. She didn't expect that Eriol would darkly look at her with a very serious face. His eyes were demanding and forceful as usual, but there was something more than just a simple madness, it was more than his usual angry face. The thick aura between them made Tomoyo looked away again and stepped a bit.

"You aren't serious saying that, do you?" Eriol asked darkly, stepped forward shortening their distance.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol after gathering her courage. Her face was serious with frightened eyes. "What if it is serious? You have Mizuki-san already so why can't I have Soji as my partner? I don't bother you with Mizuki-san, so why should you bother me with Soji?" Tomoyo's voice was demanding.

Before she could process or think of how will Eriol react, the next thing that she knew was Eriol's lips were pressed against hers, making her to be speechless as well as expressionless. She didn't know what to say, or what to do, or what to think, or whatever it is. It wasn't that bad actually. The kiss, Tomoyo meant. After Eriol parted the kiss, he whispered to Tomoyo's ear, tickling her with his breath.

"Let's go home,"

Couldn't process anything in her brain which was stopping moving, Tomoyo couldn't do anything but giving a bit nod. Tomoyo, to Eriol's surprise, could walk straightly without bumping to a person or worse to a tree. However, she couldn't show any expression but an open-mouth and blank eyes. Eriol slipped his hand to Tomoyo's, holding her hand again and led the way home.

* * *

"Tomoyo. You haven't been blinking for a minute," Sakura looked at Tomoyo worriedly. 

"Yes. I haven't been blinking for a minute," Tomoyo replied the girl with a monotone voice. She surprisingly could eat her melon bread without any expression on her face.

_Like a robot. _Sakura thought. She left out a sigh as she looked at her best friend. Having a sudden idea, the auburn haired girl suddenly pointed out to a random direction and yelled, "Look! It's Eriol!"

Tomoyo quickly put down her bread and sat below her seat. As she did it suddenly, she bumped her head with the wood of her seat. She muttered a loud "ouch" but still hiding below her seat. She even took a book with her, opened it wide and covered her blushing face with the book.

Sakura sighed with half-lidded eyes knowingly. "Tomoyo, you could go out from there. Sorry, I lied to you. There is no Eriol here," Sakura said calmly.

Tomoyo grumbled as she came out from her hideout. She sat on her seat again and brought her melon bread to her mouth again.

"Is there something happened with you and Eriol at the theme park a week ago?" Sakura drank her strawberry milk calmly.

Without any reason, Tomoyo recalled her memory again when Eriol stole a kiss from her, her first kiss. All of a sudden, she lost her balance and fell to the floor although she was on her seat. "Wh… Why do you ask that?"

_Because you've been weird since a week ago, when you suddenly went back together with Eriol without telling us first, _Sakura thought. She didn't answer her cousin's question, but at least, she did know that something did happen between Eriol and her cousin.

MEANWHILE

"Eriol, can I ask you something?" Syaoran peered his best friend over his Chemistry textbook.

"What?" Eriol replied calmly, not looking up from the book he'd been reading.

"What happened between you and Daidouji?"

The pen which Eriol had been holding fell as the question from Syaoran came out. His expression became blue, a sign that he felt guilty of something. He didn't reply the amber eyes boy.

"You DID do something to Daidouji, DIDN'T you?" Syaoran leaned forward to Eriol. His eyes showed his disbelieving towards his 5 years best friend.

"… I don't know," Eriol's hid his face with his hands. Rubbing his dark hair with his right hand, he looked away with a blushing face.

Syaoran showed a disbelieving face again. "What do you mean you-don't-know?"

Eriol took a glance to Syaoran for a bit before opened his mouth, "Syaoran, what is this called when you want to confiscate someone just for you, want to touch her, you kissed her without any reason, then you feel so-not-you in front of that someone?"

Syaoran looked at Eriol with no expression. "Oh, that's easy. That's love, right?" Syaoran said bluntly as if Eriol asking a simple mathematic question like 1+1.

Eriol's eyes widened. He wasn't even inhaling oxygen for his breathe as his brain was too busy to process what Syaoran had said before and didn't have any space left for breathing. He just looked his best friend in frozen way which made Syaoran felt like a wind was passing by between two of them and wondering whether Eriol was becoming deaf or something. Syaoran stroke his cheek with his finger a bit.

"Er… you heard me? I think it's love since I feel the same way towards Sakura," Syaoran replied.

After 10 seconds left, Eriol suddenly laughed and stroking his hair. "A ha ha, Syaoran. Nice joke. I have Kaho already so there's no way I have a crush on that someone. Kaho was directly the opposite of her,"

Syaoran thought for a while, deciding perfect words to explain to his stubborn friend. "But Kaho has the same personality like yours. And when someone met a different person, he will feel attracted to that someone, right? Moreover, from the very first beginning, you never cared about Kaho anyway. I know that when you have a fight with her, you will talk to me. But it's not that you cared to settle the fight, as if whether you fight or not, you felt okay with it,"

Eriol didn't speak anything.

Syaoran shrugged. "Well, anyway, I'll pass this. I counted this as your debt of explanation to me."

Eriol shrugged off, didn't really think about it. He still thought about what his best friend had said to him.

"Last week, Sakura, Meilin, Daidouji-san, Soji-kun and me went to the new theme park. And hey, it's quite good. A nice new dating place for sure. Tomoyo had a headache after playing the Spinning Cup with Meilin, that's why Soji-kun took care of her while the three of us playing Extravagant Free Fall. But after that, Daidouji-san is missing… where could she be?" Syaoran explained in the same blunt face to Eriol.

"Ha ha… Syaoran, that can't be true. I also went to the new theme park with Kaho and Soji said they had a date?"

"That can't be true… all the way we're there, Tomoyo kept match-making Meillin and him."

5 seconds…

15 seconds…

25 seconds…

"Eriol? You heard me?"

"Yeah.. of course! Where are we just now?"

Syaoran rolled his eyes and sighed. It's about time when he should go away from 'broken-circuit' Eriol. At this state, he can't seem to reach Eriol's brilliant brain to talk with. He will just seem so far away…

"Eriol, can I have a talk with you?"

Syaoran looked back only to find a certain auburn haired girl with waist-length hair looked sharply at the black navy haired boy. Syaoran sighed and stood up from his seat. At least, now he had a reason to get away from Eriol. And now, it will be Eriol's investigating session by Kaho.

"Well then. Explanation, later," Syaoran patted Eriol's shoulder lightly and took away his book. He gave a slight smile to the stern look girl to break the ice atmosphere but the girl didn't seem to bother smiling a bit to the Chinese boy. Syaoran shrugged and walked out from the library, didn't seem to mind whether Kaho was smiling or not to him.

Kaho looked to Syaoran's back was nowhere to be seen. She turned her head again to her boyfriend, giving a serious face to him.

"Eriol, I want to break-up,"

* * *

**A/N: so sorry for VERY late update… things are not going so well with my study schedules and things (such as: writer block, blah3). The next chapter might also take much time to update. So sorry… my study in university is getting harder and harder. See ya later!**


End file.
